Se o destino permitir
by Ness F. Malfoy
Summary: Um leão e uma serpente jamais poderiam ficar juntos, é contra as leia da natureza, não é certo! Mas e se o destino permiti-se? Seria possível isso?
1. Adeus presente olá passado

Capítulo I

Era hoje. Sim este seria o ultimo dia em que eu a veria. A ultima. Depois disso, a terra a sucumbiria. E tudo iria acabar. Ouvia soluços, e uma respiração difícil, sabia de quem era. Scorpio, meu filho. Ele chorava pela perda. E tinha motivos afinal ela era a 'mãe' dele, ou deveria representar isso. E eu apesar de tudo, posso dizer que chorei, em meu rosto as lagrimas ainda tinham seus rastros marcados, eu estava acabado e como ela morreu, uma maneira tão ridícula, morta pelo próprio orgulho de dizer que precisava de ajuda, mas ela foi forte até o fim, eu me arrependo de um dia ter-la deixado só, como poderia eu me livrar desse peso? Eu agora estava só e nunca mais séria parcialmente feliz. Sim, um dia eu fui totalmente feliz, mas esse dia tempo acabou, quando Scorpio nasceu, eu fiz a minha escolha, por mais que fosse dolorosa era a mais sensata. Ou parecia.

- Sr. Malfoy?

- Sim? – me levantei da cadeira do meu grande escritório. Olhei de repentino pela janela, o céu estava azul e o sol brilhava como uma típica manhã de primavera.

- esta na hora. – disse Maria, nossa governanta.

- Scorpio já esta pronto?

- sim, esta o esperando na sala.

- obrigado eu já desço – olhei uma ultima vez pela janela, era possível ver a cidade e seus habilitantes, sim eu tive que me sujeitar a morar no meio de trouxas, mas para mim isso não era tão... difícil.

Desço e encontro Scorpio sentado no sofá, a observar a lareira, como se ele esperasse alguém, mas esse 'alguém' não viria nunca mais.

- Scorpio?

- Já está na hora? – ele olhou para mim como se implorasse pelo não.

- já, vamos? – perguntei, pude ver as longas marcas deixadas pelas lagrimas do pequeno, para uma criança não é bom perder os pais, em especial quando eles são tudo para você, e Astoria era tudo para ele. 'se ele soubesse' mas ele nunca saberia, jamais, se dependesse de mim isso aconteceria, ele jamais saberia!

Chegamos ao cemitério, Scorpio havia recomeçado a chorar, eu não o culpava para ele a mãe fora à única que realmente o entendera, não que fosse um péssimo pai, mas era ela que o ajudava, eu sempre o amaria, porque era a minha única lembrança 'dela'. Fomos até o tumulo, meus pais já estavam lá, assim como os pais de Astoria e alguns outros familiares. O ultimo adeus foi dado, a ultima lembrança registrada, a ultima vez, o ultimo olhar, o ultimo.

Por volta das 11:30 da manhã a cerimônia terminou. Scorpio estava pálido e com uma aparecia sofredora. Eu havia conseguido me controlar e não chorar, mas velo naquela situação me trouxe tudo à tona como um tsunami. Peguei-o no colo, ele passou os braços por trás da minha cabeça e afundou o rosto em meu pescoço e chorou, sussurrei algumas palavras em seu ouvido, mas as mesmas que deveriam o acalmar o trouxeram mais tristeza.

- Draco? – com relutância me virei, não queria ver mais ninguém que viesse dizer que sentia muito pelo que aconteceu e todo o blá blá de sempre.

- Hermione? – o espanto me correu dos pés a cabeça, era Hermione, nos não nos víamos desde que Scorpio nascerá desde o fim da guerra – quanto tempo – Scorpio havia parado de chorar e olhou para Hermione

- então esse e o no... seu filho? Scorpio? Se parece bastante com você. – eu sabia que por trás daquelas palavras outras queriam ser ditas, outras que não poderiam ser pronunciadas, palavras proibidas. – prazer em conhecê-lo Scorpio

- Prazer foi meu. – disse Scorpio com uma voz arrastada.

- Então fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu, lamento por sua perda.

- grandes perdas tivemos na ultima batalha, mas e você o que faz aqui? – pude perceber que ela usava preto, como se estivesse de luto.

- bom foram grandes as perdas... Rony fora atacado na mesma noite – acabara de perceber que em seu rosto grossos rastros de lagrimas haviam se formado, e eu soube.

Ronald Weasley havia morrido.

* * *

Hey oi gente, faz tempo que eu não posto né? Mas estamos nos com uma genuína Dramione, bom deixe eu explicar uma coisa, nos próximos capítulos serão lembranças dos dois (Draco e Hermione) caso alguma duvida, gritem!

Beijinnhos da Ness


	2. O começo de uma não tão bonita história

Capítulo II

PDV/POV Draco Malfoy

Que eu me lembre o nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts depois do fim da batalha, no que seria o nosso 7º ano, eu estava sentado em uma cabine do expresso de Hogwarts. Zabini e Goyle estavam discutindo alguma coisa fútil, Pensy estava falando sozinha, ou como ela disse 'planejando uma vingança contra o trio de ouro', olhei para a cena estava como qualquer outro dos anos anteriores, mas desta vez Crabbe não estava lá. Voldemort não estava vivo. Meu braço não queima mais sobre um feitiço ilusório, ela estava sumindo, a cada dia ficando mais clara, perdendo a força. Eu pensava nela como se fosse a coisa mais ridícula do mundo, ri comigo mesmo, amarca que um dia me trouxera tanto orgulho, hoje era motivo de arrependimento. Uma rajada de vento entrou na cabine e bagunçou o meu cabelo, um perfume veio até mim e me virei para ver quem era o nosso 'visitante'.

- mas que... o que faz aqui Granger? – Pensy que estava mais perto da porta foi a primeira a ver-la. Hermione Granger estava na porta.

- estão te chamando no vagão dos monitores – Pensy começou a se levantar junto a mim – não querida é só ele – ela disse isso e se virou se eu não tivesse segurado Pensy ela teria voado no cabelo da Granger, meninas tão dramáticas.

- não, fica ai, me deixa ir lá ver o que eles querem, eu já volto. – sai da cabine e fui até o vagão dos monitores.

Quando cheguei lá a professora McGonagall estava sentada em uma das poltronas e a Granger estava em outra.

-ah Sr. Malfoy, bom que chegaste,sente-se, eu não quero me demorar muito então vamos direto ao assunto – olhei para a Granger que estava séria, fala sério a menina não sorri uma só vez – como sempre escolhemos os nossos monitores chefes, no 7º ano e você serão os escolhidos desse ano.

- O QUE? – dissemos eu e a Granger em uníssono.

- isso mesmo, os dois serão os novos monitores-chefes de Hogwarts, logicamente terão mais algumas responsabilidades em cima dos ombros, mas fora isso é como ser um monitor normal, porem e claro terão de dividir o dormitório dos monitores.

- eu não aceito isso, não vou conviver com essa ai – disse gesticulando para a Granger.

- não pense que eu estou lá muito feliz com isso, Malfoy. – ah, mas ela acha que tem o direito de falar assim comigo ela ta muito enganada.

- cala a tua boca ai Granger sua filha...

- os dois podem ir parando, ser monitor não significa ter um distintivo e poder mandar para a detenção meia escola, ser monitor e ser exemplo e o de vocês pode ser considerado um péssimo se me permitem dizer, vocês decidam querem que a escola lembre de vocês por serem um exemplo ou por serem a pior coisa que aconteceu em todos os mil anos de Hogwarts. Podem ir. – sai da sala e hesitei um pouco perto da porta, a Granger passou por mim de cabeça baixa, poderia dizer que estava chorando, mas que boba chorar por causa de uma bronca que levou da diretora, bobinha.

Cheguei a frente a minha cabine, Pensy, Zabini e Goyle estavam se divertindo, pela primeira vez em anos, eu os via sorrindo como se nada importasse a não ser o momento vivido. Uma pequena lagrima rolou. Eu não pertencia àquela cena, continuei andando, procurando uma cabine vazia, por fim encontrei uma no final do vagão, adentrei a ela, fechei a cortina, me sentei e chorei. Sim, Draco Malfoy chorou, como se fosse uma criança que tivesse se machucado. Tudo o que ele tentará esconder por anos, veio à tona, cada palavra de ofensa dita por seu pai, cada dia que teve que servir a Voldemort, tudo o que um dia lhe havia trazido tristeza estavam naquelas lagrimas. Uma imagem veio à mente, a Granger chorando, tudo o que lhe um dia trouxe felicidade, hoje trazia arrependimento, se eu não fosse tão estúpido talvez a tivesse hoje, talvez ela me aceitasse, talvez ela soubesse...

POV/PDV Hermione

Sai o mais rápido que pude do vagão dos monitores, passei por Malfoy e fui até a cabine onde meu amigos estavam.

Cheguei lá e a mosca varejeira da Lilá já estava lá, ao que se pode perceber eu não gosto nem um pouco dela né? Bom ela estava 'comendo' o Rony, olhei para o lado tentando procurar um lugar para sentar, mas como todos, quando eu digo todos digo Harry, Gina, Rony e Lilá, naquela cabine estavam se comendo eu resolvi sair. Fui para a cabine ao lado ocupada por Neville e Luna, não sei se era oficial, mas os dois meio que estavam namorando, mas diferente dos meus amigos eles não ficavam agarrados o dia inteiro, uma que os dois eram tímidos e pertenciam a casas diferentes, mas era legal os dois estarem juntos, agora fiquei eu aqui segurando vela no meio dos meus amigos-casais.

- Oi gente eu posso ficar aqui? - perguntei na porta, Luna estava lendo uma revista e Neville um livro sobre herbologia.

- Claro Mi, pode ficar, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Neville deixando o livro de lado.

- Nada, mas os casais ali do lado, estão meio que... eu não vou ficar lá segurando vela e aquilo estava nojento.

- ah, bom podemos fazer alguma coisa, não? – falou Luna

Ficamos conversando até que o trem parou, eu não precisava falar, mas eu emanava nervoso, sim estava louca de nervosismo por causa do Malfoy, não seria fácil dividir o dormitório com ele, seria uma grande droga isso sim.

- Mi?

- Hã? – respondi a Neville

- vamos?

- claro, vamos... – para a morte acrescentei mentalmente, eu não havia falado nada para ninguém até agora que eu era monitora chefe e muito menos que eu teria de agüentar o Malfoy no mesmo dormitório e se dependesse de mim, nunca saberiam.

* * *

Hey oi gente, então esse capítulo ficou uma grande droga, e se quiserem podem me encher de comentário ruins, eu vou entender, então até o próximo...

Beijinhos da Ness


	3. Tudo novo, mas nada mudou

Capítulo III

PDV/POV Draco Malfoy

Chegamos ao lotado salão principal. Pensy não desgrudava de mim, sei lá me ocorreu uma coisa que eu não havia percebido antes a Pensy estava mais madura, e quando eu digo isso e no sentido maliciosa é lógico, ela havia se desenvolvido como mulher, eu não havia no que reclamar, ela estava... gostosa. [N/A: Draco seu safado! Hey gente desculpa por essa parte!] Parei de secar a Pensy e fui até a mesa da sonserina.

- antes do jantar, venho estar dizendo que e de grande satisfação receber tantos alunos mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu no ano anterior, agora bom jantar – vamos concordar que Dumbledore era 10 vezes mais animador que a professora/diretora Mcgonagall.

- hey Draco o que a uva passa queria com você? – perguntou Blásio.

- ah nada era só para visar que eu serei o novo monitor chefe – disse com desdém nem ao mesmo me dando ao trabalho de levantar o rosto enquanto falava.

- wow, parabéns e quem será a sua parceira? Porque eles nunca deixam somente um monitor como chefe, não que você não seja bom o bastante para isso.

Levante e encontrei um par de olhos olhando para mim, olhos castanhos como avelã, eu segurei o olhar até que alguém passou em minha frente, dei-me em conta que estava a encarar a Granger, balancei a cabeça e respondi a Goyle.

- a sangue-ruim Granger – disso com repugnância, como sempre.

O jantar acabou e a uva passa, entenda-se McGonagall, se levantou e começou a dar os avisos de começo de ano, sempre o mesmo blá blá...

- Agora venho estar comunicando que os nossos monitores chefe desse ano já foram escolhidos e serão ninguém menos do que o Sr. Malfoy e a Srta. Granger – a mesa da Grifinória gritou como se tivessem ganhado a como mundial, revirei os olhos a isso, como podiam ser tão burros.

- agora voltem para as suas salas comunais e alunos do primeiro ano acompanhem os seus monitores. – me demorei a levantar, Blásio ficou em pé impaciente isso significava que ele estava louco para me contar algo, ou zoar com a Granger.

- fala – disse enquanto levantava

- cara você vai dividir o quarto com a Hermione – Blásio diferente de todos ou quase todos os sonserianos respeitava os grinorios e os nascidos trouxas, não era lá uma qualidade de se invejar.

- e sim – disse revirando os olhos

- não sei se você percebeu, mas dois anos se passaram desde o 6º então agora ela ta mais gata do que nunca. – só um pensamento: babaca.

- ah faça-me o favor. Sexy ou não ela continua sendo uma sangue-ruim. E eu nunca vou deixar-la me tocar. – disse isso já na porta do salão principal, poucas pessoas estavam lá, mas uma não deveria.

- e bom saber que é isso que pensa de mim Malfoy – disse a castanha atrás de mim – pois você vai se arrepender destas palavras. – ela disse entre dentes e depois saiu como um furação com as vestes esvoaçando ao seu redor.

- cara se eu fosse você eu tomava cuidado com aquela ali. – disse Blásio com ar descontraído e brincalhão.

- mas não é – disse e sai andando a passos rápidos e firmes.

_Draco Malfoy seu babaca, para de ser retardado, humilhando-a você não chegará a lugar algum. Mas aonde eu quero chegar? E se o que eu sinto não for apenas um engano? _

Balancei a cabeça para tirar esse pensamento, fazendo isso quase bati na profª. McGonagall.

- ah Sr. Malfoy estava mesmo o procurando

- profª. Mandou me...chamar – disse Granger.

- sim, bom quero mostrar-lhes o dormitório de vocês. Acompanhem-me – ela disse isso é foi em direção ao 3ºandar.

Chegamos a frente a uma gárgula.

- é aqui espero que gostem, a senha é amigos e inimigos [N/A: gente se alguém tiver uma senha, por favor, me mande eu não sabia o que criar, então ficou esse senha podre mesmo, então, por favor, me mandem dicas por review, eu ficarem grata]

Entramos na sala, até que era aceitável, tinha um sofá grande em frente à lareira, duas poltronas, uma vermelha e outra verde, as paredes eram revestidas de tinta verde e havia uma estampa com um leão e uma serpente. Uma escada levava aos quartos e banheiro. McGonagall já havia ido embora, subi para ver como era meu quarto, o primeiro que abri era o quarto da Granger, não era feio, mas não era lindo, quase tudo era vermelho e dourado, o que deixava qualquer um cego um dia, não prestei mais atenção nos outros detalhes, pois a grifinoria pigarreou atrás de mim.

- bom acho que seus pais nunca lhe ensinaram que é feio entrar no quarto dos outros sem bater então, por favor retire-se – ela falou olhando para todas as direções menos aonde eu estava.

Sai do quarto, eu não estava a fim de brigas essa noite só queria tomar um banho e dormir. Fui para o quarto da frente esse era o meu, como desconfiava era todos verde e prata, mas com varias estampas de serpente espalhadas, me joguei na cama, era macia e confortável, fechei os olhos por um tempo, quando abri pude me dar conta de que era de madrugada já, levantei-me e fui tomar um banho. Por sorte a Granger não estava à vista em nenhum lugar.

Fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho demorado e relaxante, sai do banheiro apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Fui até meu quarto, quando estava fechando a porta a porta do quarto à frente do meu se abriu, revelando uma morena de belas curvas em uma camisola justa até o meio das cochas. Por um momento ela se se encostou à porta como se estivesse recuperando o fôlego, voltou a andar, já estava fechando a porta do quarto quando a ouvi gritar.

Abri a porta por completo e vi a morena ajoelhada no chão segurando a cabeça como se esta fosse explodir, corri até onde ela estava e a peguei no colo, ela estava quente, provavelmente estava com febre; grossas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Como um sussurro ela disse:

- Me. Ajude. Por. Favor – e desmaiou depois disso

* * *

Sem comentários a esse capítulo, ta melhor que o anterior, mas o próximo, por favor me perdoem, mas tá F.O.D.A

Beijinhos da Ness


	4. Será o inicio de uma amizade?

Capítulo IV

PDV/POV Draco Malfoy

Corri com ela pelos corredores desertos de Hogwarts, a enfermaria parecia cada vez mais distante, quando finalmente cheguei gritei por Madame Pince, ela não estava à vista em lugar algum, gritei mais uma vez não havia ninguém a vista. Comecei a me desesperar.

- deixe-a a na cama – fiz como Madame Pince pediu, ela surgira atrás de mim, me afastando e fazendo os primeiros socorros, sentei-me na poltrona mais próxima, fechei os olhos por um estante, e quando abri Madame Pince já tinha tomado todas as providencias necessárias.

- pode ir menino – disse ela olhando diretamente para mim.

- posso ficar? – perguntei de forma inocente. [N/A: Como se fosse possível!]

- pode, mas não há nada que possa fazer agora – ela disse – volte para seu dormitório, durma... troque de roupa, não que remos que todos os meninos comessem a andar por ai só de toalha – me dei conta disso somente quando ela falou, me levantei, ela tinha razão eu já tinha feito muito por ela.

- tudo bem eu vou, mas a manhã eu volto – disse dando uma ultima olhada na morena e partindo – pode escutar um balbucio de Madame Pince algo como "quem diria" ou algo do tipo.

Eu poucos minutos eu já estava em minha cama tentando inutilmente dormir, meu sono era interrompido por sonhos e pesadelos, por volta das 6:30 eu não agüentava mais, me levantei e fui até o banheiro onde tomei um banho gelado, tentando tirar da mente os pesadelos. Troquei-me e fui à enfermaria, não tinha lá muita coisa para fazer, então fui ver como a Granger estava.

Os corredores ainda estavam desertos, o sol inundava os corredores com altas janelas, poderia ser uma cena linda, mas eu estava conturbado ainda pela noite.

Cheguei à enfermaria e não havia ninguém lá, ninguém acordado e claro. Sentei-me na mesma cadeira que há pouco tempo estivera, fechei os olhos, tentando organizar os pensamentos, quando abri Madame Pince me observava, não sei como a velha podia aparecer do nada sem fazer um único barulho.

- bom dia garoto – disse ela com um olhar fraterno

- bom dia Madame Pince

- você parece abatido

- não consegui dormir direito à noite, ela teve alguma melhora?

- aparentemente ela teve uma crise forte de enxaqueca, mas esta manhã já está melhor.

- que bom – disse olhando pela primeira vez esta manhã onde a Granger estava

- vai ficar aqui?

- sim

- não se atrase para as suas aulas! Quando ela acordar diga-a que pode ir. – disse se retirando, olhei novamente para a Granger deitada naquela cama, imóvel, dormindo feito um anjo.

- a prefiro assim, dormindo – disse ele descontraído.

- eu sou tão chata assim? – perguntou a morena abrindo os olhos

- tão chata como irritante – disse brincalhão

- calma ai você Draco Malfoy esta rindo? – perguntou ela sem acreditar no que escutava.

- o que? Eu sou humano também – disse com voz de deboche

- e o que aconteceu ontem? Eu não lembro bem.

- eu estava saindo do banho você saiu do seu quarto, escutei você gritar, você estava ardendo em febre e depois desmaiou, eu a trouxe para cá e foi isso.

- obrigado então. – ela disse olhando tudo em volta como se registrasse cada momento – que horas são?

- falta meia hora para começar a aula – disse olhando no relógio

- eu tenho que me arrumar ainda!

- calma você tem tempo suficiente – disse me levantando.

- calma? Você me pede calma. – disse ela se levantando, muito rápido para seu corpo, por um acaso, se eu não estivesse aqui ela teria caído direto no chão.

- andou bebendo foi? – disse recebendo um olhar fulminante em troca. – ta bom, vem sobe aqui – apontando as minhas costas para que ela subisse.

- eu não vou subir nas suas costas

- ah vai sim – disse pegando ela e colocando-a nas minhas costas.

- Malfoy, por favor, me solte.

- não

- por favor, é sério – ela disse quando chegamos ao primeiro corredor, que a propósito estava bem cheio.

- não, você esta não esta bem.

- por favor, Draco me solta.

- viu? Você não esta bem, esta me chamando de Draco!

- tudo bem, você venceu - disse ela.

- ótimo, agora me conte, você e sempre assim irritante? – disse tentando não fazer com que o passei em meio aos corredores da escola fosse tão 'chato'.

- só com quem merece – disse ela com desdém

- então eu sou chato o bastante para isso?

- claro que é! Você me atormenta desde o 1º ano!

- sabe por quê? Porque você sempre me irritou – disse chegando a frente a nosso dormitório.

- e um dos meus dons – disse ela enquanto subia para o banheiro.

Fui ate o meu quarto e peguei minha mochila, desci para esperar-la. Comecei a analisar tudo o que tinha acontecido e cheguei a uma conclusão eu estava maluco, como pude me preocupar com a Granger? Como pude trazer-la nas costas até o dormitório? Eu estava louco. Louco de...

- Malfoy?

- ah, er... vamos?

- claro

PDV/POV Hermione Granger

Os corredores já não estavam tão cheios, seguimos para o salão principal, onde quase todos os alunos tomavam café da manhã.

- oi pessoal – disse me sentando ao lado de Harry, Gina me lançou um olhar mortal, como se só de sentar ao lado de Harry eu fosse acabar com o namoro dos dois, revirei os olhos e comecei a comer.

- er Hermione o que foi aquela 'cena' entre você e o Malfoy hoje de manhã? – perguntou Rony

- ah, aquilo nada, eu passei mal a noite e Dr... e o Malfoy estava me ajudando. – disse sem olhar para Rony, pois sabia o que iria encontrar um olhar reprovador, era tão previsível.

- você estava literalmente montada em cima dele – disse Lilá, a vadia gorda.

- você montou nele como se monta em um cavalo – disse Gina, a aspirante a vadia.

[N/A: *Explicações pelas duas linhas acima* Gente perdão por que não esperava isso, mas eu nunca fui fã numero 1 da Gina e muito menos da Lilá, nunca gostei das duas, então eu não podia perder a oportunidade, desculpa+1]

- estranho conheço duas pessoas que até o ano retrasado faziam à mesma coisa e ninguém podia falar nada. – disse com uma voz totalmente falsa.

- hey não vem não, você simplesmente sobe nas costas do seu maior inimigo, de camisola em plena manhã! Depois você me diga que é a verdadeira vadia. – disse Gina, ao que parece ela era boa com indiretas.

- agora vamos conversar sério, de vadia para vadia, o que eu faço da minha vida ou não, não e da sua conta e se eu quiser sair por ai bancando a cachorra deixe-me em paz – disse pegando minha mochila e saindo a passos duros e rápidos até a porta. Atrai muitos olhares, todos com emoções diferentes, surpresa, espanto, inveja, dentre outros, mas o que mais me assustou foi o de orgulho, vindo de certo loiro da sonserina, Draco Malfoy.


	5. Surpresas

PDV/POV Hermione Granger

Eu estava com raiva daquelas burras idiotas, como se elas fossem mais importantes que eu, ah elas vão ver, um dia elas vão me pagar.

- Granger!

- AHHH... Malfoy? O que faz aqui esta me seguindo? – disse com um pouco mais de raiva do que eu gostaria

- hey calma ai, ta estressadinha por quê? – perguntou ele como se não tivesse visto a minha briga com o clã das 'V'.

- ah fala sério, como se você não tivesse visto a briga que eu tive com aquelas vadias – disse revirando os olhos.

- isso não é um motivo lá muito bom para você ficar brava e meio que um favor que fez a você mesma.

- cala boca Malfoy, sabe o que isso significa?

- deixe-me pensar, você brigou com as namoradas dos seus melhore amigos, provavelmente eles vão ficar bem bravinhos e vão parar de falar com você, acertei? – disse ele

- É ISSO MESMO PORRA! Ou você acha que aquelas idiotas vão deixar tudo como ta e nós vamos sair por ai de mãos dadas cantando musiquinahs infantis? – disse irônica

- não seria surpresa se isso acontecesse – disse ele quando chegamos em frente a sala de transfiguração.

Entrei na sala, como no ano passado estávamos em guerra e eu, Harry, Rony e mais um monte de alunos não freqüentou Hogwarts os que estavam um ano atrás de nos agora estavam no mesmo ano, ou seja a _Ginny_ estava na nossa sala, praticamente todas as mesas estavam ocupadas exceto uma onde Pensy estava.

- vem – disse Malfoy passando por mim e indo se sentar ao lado de Pensy.

Dei uma olhada onde Harry, Rony e as vadias estavam, e fui me sentar ao lado do Malfoy.

- então Granger, parece que seus amiguinhos a expulsaram – disse Pensy

- não, mas as namoradas vadias deles sim, mas não vou me deixar abater por isso – disse pegando um livro na minha mochila

- bom dia alunos abram seus livros na página... – não pude deixar o olhar que Pensy lançou ao Malfoy, como se perguntasse que bicho me mordeu.

O dia foi assim, metade das minhas aulas eu tive com o Malfoy e o restante eu tive o azar de ter ou com as vadias ou com elas e os namorados. Quando tinha aulas com Malfoy me sentava ao seu lado recebendo vários olhares impiedosos, quando tinha aulas com a 'v' me sentava com Luna ou Neville.

O restante da semana foi assim, logo já era sábado e podia ficar no meu quarto, trancada, sozinha.

- Granger está ai? – perguntou Malfoy batendo em minha porta

Me levantei com a maior preguça do mundo e abri a porta.

- infelizmente estou, o que você quer Malfoy, são 6:30 da manhã? – perguntei bocejando

- e sábado vamos ou você vai ficar ai trancada o dia inteiro? – perguntou ele arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- eram os planos, se você me falar um bom motivo, eu saio e vou até a China se preciso. – disse puxando o cobertor que eu tinha arrastado comigo.

- deixe-me ver, porque eu estou te convidando para sair. – disse ele como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- tchau Malfoy – disse começando a fechar a porta

- não, você vai sair desse quarto e vai vir comigo.

- me obrigue – disse com tom desafiador

- será um prazer – ele me pegou pelas pernas e colocou em seus ombros, digamos que não era a melhor coisa do mundo, porque uma eu taav de camisola enrolada em um cobertor, segunda eu tava tendo uma visão não lá muito agradável, a bunda do Malfoy, e diga-se de passagem que ele tem uma bunda que só Merlin mesmo, _ah droga Hermione Granger olha o que você pensou,_ Malfoy estava já no topo da escada, quando eu me dei conta do que ele estava fazendo.

- você ta maluco? Deixe-me sair e você me leva aonde quiser – disse tentando me soltar.

- tem certeza? – ele parou na escada

- sim, só me deixa tomar um banho e me trocar.

- ta você tem meia hora, nada mais que isso.

- que delicado da sua parte – disse enquanto ele me colocava no chão

- 29 minutos agora

- to indo, to indo – disse indo para o meu quarto pegar uma toalha.

PDV/POV Draco malfoy

Ela entrou no quarto e eu tive vontade de gritar 'O QUE? VOCÊ ACEITOU SAIR COMIGO? VOCÊ GRANGER?' Mas me contive era muito bom pra ser verdade, bom como ela andou fula da vida com todo mundo a semana inteira provavelmente nem viu os avisos que nesse final de semana poderíamos ir para Hogsmeade.

Passaram se trinta minutos exatamente, subi as escadas, hesitei um pouco em frente ao quarto dela; bati na porta. Nada. Bati novamente. Silêncio.

- Granger?

- já vou, to quase pronta – disse ela com uma voz abafada, como se estivesse se arrumando apressadamente.

- eu te dei 30 minutos – disse olhando o relógio

- que delicado da sua parte Malfoy – gritou ela

- eu te avisei – disse arombando a porta, o barulho se uniu ao grito da Granger que estava semi-nua, quer dizer ela estava com uma blusa rosa, uma toalha enrolada na cabeça e só, ou seja, nada de calça ou saia. – wow Granger! Quando e que você ficou tão... gostosa? – disse pervertido.

- quando você ficou tão safado? – disse ela pegando uma toalha e enrolando na cintura.

- ta tudo bem, mas vamos logo, você tem só mais – olhei no relógio – 10 minutos.

- você pode se virar?

- por quê? Eu já vi o que queria

- Malfoy, por favor, vire-se.

- ta – me virei para a porta – então como vai a relação entre você e seus 'amigos'?

- não entendi o porquê das aspas, mas não ta lá muito boa.

- sinto muito – disse pela primeira vez com sinceridade

- sério? Você deveria estar feliz por isso. Pronto – eu me virei e vi-a com uma saia preta, a blusa rosa e um sapato de salto igualmente preto.

- não retiro o que disso você esta mesmo muito – parei de falar quando ela levantou a mão

- por favor, não continue, eu não quero ter que te azarar.

- então está bem, vamos? – disse estendendo a mão

- Malfoy quando você aprendeu a ser cavalheiro?

- quando você aprendeu a ser tão perguntadora?

- tudo bem, aonde vamos? – perguntou ela quando estávamos descendo a escada.

- Granger como você pode ser a sabe tudo dessa escola? Vamos a Hogsmeade, como você andou mais distraída que se sabe Deus o que essa semana, não viu os avisos.

- sério?

- sim – disse enquanto passávamos pela porta e entravamos no primeiro corredor, estávamos de braços dados, as pessoas que passavam por nos, olhavam como se estivéssemos fantasiados.

- er Malfoy?

- eu sei – disse soltando o braço dela.

- agora é sério o que aconteceu com você? – ela disse me encostando à parede de um corredor vazio.

- o que aconteceu? Eu só estava sendo simpático.

- desculpa, é só que eu não estou acostumado a esse seu modo de agir. – ela se encostou à parede.

- desculpa? Eu que deveria me desculpar. Eu agi como um idiota nesses 7 anos. Desculpa Granger.

- Malfoy, er... Chame-me de Hermione.

- você também.

- te chamar de Hermione? – perguntou ela com um jeito brincalhão.

- não, me chame de Draco, ou se preferir de Draquinho

- aff Mal... Draco

- agora chega desse blá blá e vamos tomar café.

- claro - ela enroscou o braço no meu e fomos para o salão principal.

Eu gostava de ficar com Hermione, ela me fazia esquecer de tudo, dos meus problemas.

* * *

FELIZ ANO NOVO! Bom e obrigado pelos reviews e obrigado por todos que acompanham a fic! Desculpa pelos palavrões nesse capítulo e tudo o mais, bom já to atrasada então chega de embolação.

Beijinhos da Ness


	6. Declarações

PDV/POV Hermione Granger

Entramos no salão principal ainda de braços dados e como se estivéssemos debaixo de um letreiro de néon, todos nos olharam.

- é isso ai – agora lá vou eu enfrentar aquelas babacas – disse olhando para a mesa da Grifinoria e vendo onde Harry e Rony estavam sentados com suas 'namoradas'

- boa sorte – disse Draco acompanhando o meu olhar

- vou precisar – disse indo sentar-me ao lado de Neville e Luna e Draco foi para a sua mesa.

- oi Mi – disse Neville

- Oi Luna, Neville – disse e comecei a comer tranquilamente.

- então como está sendo ser monitora chefe – perguntou Luna, já que Neville estava lendo algo.

- está sendo legal – disse vendo que as duas 'v' estavam chegando

- Hermione então resolver aparecer por aqui – disse Lilá

- sei que para o seu cérebro minúsculo é difícil entender, mas eu estudo nessa escola então eu tenho tanto direito quando vocês de estarem nesse salão.

- bom, eu acho que não – disse Gina balançando a cabeça em negativa.

- por quê? – perguntei com indiferença

- porque está escola não e para vadias como você que num dia fala que odeia uma pessoa e no outro está dando pra ela – se elas estavam tentando me deixar irritada, elas conseguiram.

Levantei-me e fui até onde Harry e Rony estavam.

- espera mais de vocês – disse e fui à direção a saída

- Hermione espera – me virei e vi Harry se levantando

- o que você quer? – disse friamente

- Mione elas tem razão, assim do nada você esquece tudo o que o Malfoy te fez e sai por ai de braços dados com ele. Isso não é certo Mi.

- sabe Harry eu esperava isso de todo mundo... menos de você – disse e continuei andando.

- aonde você vai? – gritou Harry, mas não respondi.

PDV/POV Draco Malfoy

Vendo tudo aquilo que estavam fazer com Hermione eu não consegui ficar sentado assistindo, eu precisava ajudá-la.

- Draco aonde você vai? – perguntou Pensy

- não lhe interessa

Fui à direção ao Potter que estava parado no corredor olhando Hermione se distanciar.

- sabe Potter, você não sabe o significado de amizade.

- é você sabe? Você não tem amigos – olhei para ele, por mais que eu quisesse matá-lo agora, eu não podia.

- ai e que você se engana, eu tenho amigos e dou valor a eles, diferente de você. Amigo é aquele que quando todos estão contra você, ele vem e te ajuda, o que você acabou de fazer prova que você não sabe nem ao menos ajudar a sua melhor amiga. Você é um idiota Potter. – fui atrás de Hermione

Ela provavelmente tinha voltado para o quarto. Fui atrás dela.

Quando cheguei em nosso salão comunal ouvi soluços, era ela. Subi a escada de três em três degraus, logo já estava na porta do quarto dela. Hesitei um pouco, eu não sabia se isso era certo, mas sem muito tempo para pensar eu entrei no quarto. Ela estava deitada na cama, encolhida feito uma bola, ela não me ouvi chegar.

Sem jeito cheguei mais perto da cama, ela não notou. Era agora eu precisava fazer isso, era uma decisão difícil, mas precisa.

Deitei-me ao lado dela e a abracei. Ela tremeu. E se virou, me olhou nos olhos e afundou a cabeça em meu ombro e chorou ainda mais.

Não sei quando tempo se passou, mas depois de um tempo, Hermione parou de chorar. Ficamos em silencio. Eu não tinha coragem de quebrar o silencio, então fiquei somente abraçado a ela.

- por que esta aqui? – perguntou ela com a voz não passando de um sussurro.

- porque mesmo quando todo mundo está contra você, somente os amigos voltam pra te ajudar. – disse sem ter coragem de olhar pra ela.

- mas você não é meu amigo ou é?

- não, mas existe algo que é mais forte que a amizade nesses momentos.

- o que é? – perguntou ela se afastando um pouco para me olhar nos olhos.

- é o amor – disse fitando-a

- o amor, sim é possível, mas eu não entendi ainda, você não me ama, alias você me odeia, não é?

- não – disse fechando os olhos

- como? Você não me odeia?

- não, Hermione eu nunca te odiei, todas as vezes que eu dizia isso eu era confrontado com o meu orgulho, eu não podia dizer que eu queria você perto de mim, assim como você está agora, eu não podia chegar e dizer que eu não conseguia viver sem você, eu não podia, eu não conseguia, ora por orgulho, ora por medo.

- medo?

- medo de dizer tudo o que sinto e você me rejeitar, mas sabe, não me importo mais. – ela passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

- eu te entendo – disse ela é colocou a mão em meu peito

- entende?

- sim, eu também sofri durante anos e não podia fazer nada.

- é quem foi o imbecil que te fez sofrer? – perguntei com uma raiva inexplicável.

- você está se chamando de imbecil.

- sério? Por todo esse tempo? – perguntei não conseguia entender o que eu ouvia.

- sempre – ela disse e se aconchegou em meus braços novamente. Ela começou a cantar uma musiquinha, era mais ou menos assim

"_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**I can see it in your smile**_

_**You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide**_

_**'Cause you know just what to say**_

_**And you know just what to do**_

_**And I want to tell you so much, I love you ..." **_

- Hermione?

_**-**_ sim? – ela olhou em meus olhos com ternura

- Hermione Jean Granger, eu posso não ser uma pessoa perfeita, mas você me completa, eu tenho muitos erros, e com você vou tentar supera-los, Hermione aceita ser minha namorada?

- Draco Black Malfoy, onde você está com a cabeça para perguntar isso? – ela falou seria.

- desculpa é que eu...

- é claro que eu aceito!

Ela se aproximou um pouco mais de mim. E selou os meus lábios. O beijo começou calmo, era como uma explosão de sentimentos sendo postos para fora. Eu já havia beijado varia garotas, mas nenhuma delas produzia em mim as sensações que Hermione provocava.

Quando terminamos de nos beijar eu sorri e ela também.

- eu acho melhor irmos – disse lembrando que hoje tinha visita a Hogsmeade.

- aonde? – perguntou ela se sentando na cama.

- Hogsmeade?

- ah céus, tinha me esquecido eu... já volto – Hermione disse correndo para o banheiro.

- tudo bem – disse me levantando da cama também, dei uma passada rápida no meu quarto, para pegar algumas coisas e ver o quão lindo eu tava, fazer o que se eu reconheço a minha beleza.

- Vamos? – disse Hermione em minha porta, ela estava linda, apesar de eu já ter a visto com aquela mesma roupa, nesse mesmo dia, a única coisa que mudou e que agora ela estava com um sapato de salto preto.

- claro, sabe eu tenho sorte – disse indo em direção a ela.

- posso saber por quê?

- por ter uma namorada alinda igual a você – ela riu

- nunca imaginei escutar você dizendo namorada e você na mesma frase – saímos do salão comunal dos monitores.

- pois então se acostume – disse entrelaçando nossas mãos

- o que será que as pessoas vão dizer?

- não se preocupe com o que vão dizer, sabemos o que estamos fazendo, isso é o que importa.

* * *

Hey gente então gostaram? Espero que sim!

Beijinhos da Ness**

PS: mereço review?


	7. Amor, amor, amor, tem sentimento melhor?

PDV/POV Hermione Granger

Tudo era um sonho ainda para mim, como se quando eu acordasse no outros dia tudo fosse acabar.

- Draco me belisca- disse quando estávamos descendo mais um lance de escadas.

- por que faria isso? - ele me olhou assustado

- porque eu não estou acreditando nisso ainda. – ele me beijou

- agora acredita? – perguntou ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

- estou me convencendo ainda – ele me beijou novamente, mas desta vez o beijo foi mais demorado. Ele só parou porque alguém pigarreou atrás de nos.

- então casal – disse Pensy com um sorriso sapeca.

- Oi Pensy – eu não disse nada, estava em estado de choque, Pensy Parkinson a menina que me atormentou durante todos os anos, agora estava falando comigo como se nata tivesse acontecido.

- Que foi Hermione o bichento comeu a sua língua? – ela e Draco riram.

- Mi ela sabe de tudo – ele beijou o alto da minha cabeça

- como? Quer dizer, você me pediu em namoro a minutos atrás.

- ela sempre soube que eu te amava

- sempre – disse Pensy sorrindo.

- então...

- eu te atormentava só por diversão, desde que Draco me contou que te amava eu comecei a gostar de você, quer dizer você me parece ser legal.

- er... obrigada eu acho – disse corando

- vamos gente, quero chegar a Hogsmeade antes do sol se por – disse Draco

Começamos a caminhar até o saguão de entrada, onde vários alunos já estavam, alguns conversavam, outros brincavam, e o terceiro grupo que era composto da maioria das pessoas, olhavam as minhas mãos e as de Draco.

- é só ignorar – disse Draco em meu ouvido.

- pra você é fácil falar. – disse eu, olhando para os lados. Quando vi um grupo de pessoas em especial eu parei de andar. Draco acompanhou o meu olhar.

Harry, Rony, Gina, Lilá, Neville e Luna olhavam nos do outro lado do pátio. Neville e Luna sorriram ao nos ver. Já os outros me fitavam com ferocidade. Eu não os conhecia. Parecia que todos os anos em que estivemos juntos foram esquecidos e agora a raiva pairava sobre seus ombros .

- Draco...

- fique calma, nada vai acontecer. Eu estou aqui, confie em mim. – ele me olhou nos olhos, eu os fitei, e tudo o que encontrava era segurança.

- está bem. – disse eu e fechei os olhos com força, para ver se consegui um pouco mais de coragem.

- vamos lá – disse Pensy passando em nossa

Nós a seguimos e logo estávamos nos portões. Andamos um pouco pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, quando chegamos em frente ao Três vassouras Draco disse:

- Meninas vocês ficam bem sem mim?

- claro Draco - disse Pansy entrando no pub

- onde você vai? – perguntei

- eu preciso comprar uma coisa logo volto, Mi acredita em mim não é nada.

- tem certeza?

- sim – ele disse e beijou o alto da minha cabeça, e se foi. Olhei enquanto ele se distanciava. Depois entrei no pub procurando por Pansy.

- Hermione aqui – disse ela de uma mesa em um lugar escuro do pub

- ah oi – disse me sentando.

- eu pedi uma cerveja amanteigada pra você tudo bem?

- tudo, só vou pedir pra colocar um pouco de...

- gengibre, eu já pedi – disse ela com um sorriso no rosto.

- como você sabia? – perguntei, ninguém além de Harry e Rony sabiam que eu gostava de cerveja amanteigada com gengibre.

- Draco presta bastante atenção em você.

- ah, sim

Conversamos por longas horas, a companhia de Pansy revelou-se muito boa. Pela primeira vez em anos eu estava conversando com alguém sobre coisas bobas como roupa e coisa de meninas. Em Hogwarts eu nunca podia falar com ninguém sobre coisas do tipo, pois sempre tinha alguma coisa, ou algum enigma pra resolver, ou ágüem para prender ou matar, pela primeira vez eu realmente estava feliz.

- conversas de meninas, ai ai ta ai um coisa que me dá medo – disse Draco se sentando em uma cadeira a nossa frente.

- e bom mesmo pois estávamos falando de você. – disse Pansy

- ah eu sei vocês estavam falando de como eu sou maravilhosos – disse Draco se vangloriando

- bobo - disse empurrando-o

- ta ta tudo bem.

- oi gente posso me sentar aqui? – disse Zabini.

- claro Blásio senta aqui - disse Pansy oferecendo-lhe a cadeira a seu lado. Não sei se era impressão ou o que, mas eu notei um brilho diferente nos olhos de Pansy quando falou com Zabini.

- ah oi Hermione – disse ele

- Blásio – disse com um aceno de cabeça

Eu ouvi uma risada ora conhecida, entendam-me era a pior risada que já ouvira era como a de uma maníaca e de um bode juntos. Eu ri.

- que foi Mi? – perguntou Draco, depois que Blásio tinha chegado ele sentou-se mais perto de mim. Eu olhei para a porta do Três vassoura, como eu desconfiava, Harry , Rony e suas namoradas estavam a procura de uma mesa.

- não é nada – disse balançando a cabeça tentando espantar a imagem de Lilá com cabeça de bode. Draco viu quem tinha chego e falou:

- você quer ir?

- não mesmo, eu não vou deixar me abater por causa deles – disse colocando a minha cabeça no ombro dele.

- é assim que se fala – ele passou a mão no meu cabelo.

- ah Blásio vamos ficar segurando vela aqui – disse Pansy

Eu e Draco rimos, assim passou-se o resto da tarde. Por volta das 17:30 voltamos a Hogwarts. Despedimos-nos de Pansy e Blásio e fomos para o nosso dormitório.

- você se divertiu hoje? – perguntou ele, quando nos sentamos nos sofá e eu me deitei em seu colo.

- par falar a verdade muito. – ele começou a passar a mão em meu cabelo

- fico feliz por isso – ele disse e nos calamos por alguns minutos.

- Draco o que você foi comprar? – perguntei e ele subitamente parou o que estava fazendo.

- eu não pretendia lhe dar assim, mas... – ele tirou uma caixa não muito grande do bolso e me entregou. Eu me sentei e abri a caixa. Era um lindo colar de prata com um pingente de floco de neve.

- oh Draco é lindo! – disse e o abracei depois depositei um beijo em seus lábios.

- sério? Você gostou mesmo?

- claro, é lindo! Eu amei – dei outro beijo nele esse foi mais fervor. Quando terminamos de nos beijar estávamos ofegantes. Draco me abraçou, ficamos assim por um tempo. – Draco... eu te amo.

- Eu te amo muito mais ainda. – ele disse em meu ouvido. – quer que eu coloque pra você?

- ah sim claro. – ele colocou em meu pescoço o colar. Eu me levantei e estendi a mão para ele – vamos está na hora do jantar – Draco pegou minha mão e me puxou para o seu colo novamente.

- me promete uma coisa?

- o que você quiser – disse olhando fixamente em seus olhos

- promete que nunca vai me abandonar, que nunca vai deixar de me amar. Que nunca vai quebrar o meu coração?

- Draco eu prometo tudo isso é muito mais, eu prometo te fazer feliz pelo resto de nossas vidas, está bem assim? – perguntei passando a mão por seus cabelos loiros e lisos.

- sim está bem. – ele me levantou e fomos para o salão principal.

PDV/POV Draco Malfoy

_2 meses depois..._

Entramos no salão principal, como acontecerá nos últimos 2 meses anteriores, Draco e Hermione chegaram a porta do salão se beijaram e cada um foi para a sua mesa.

Ela sentava-se ao lado de Neville e Luna e eu ao lado de Blásio e Pansy. Depois do café da amanhã íamos pra as nossas aulas, como hoje era quarta feira a minha primeira aula era com a Corvinal, ou seja, eu e Hermione estaríamos separados por praticamente o dia inteiro.

- Draco você pode, por favor, parar de ser dramático é só uma aula. Você não vai morrer, muito menos Hermione. – disse Pansy tentando me trazer de volta a realidade, mas acontece que eu não conseguia viver sem Hermione.

Ela é o ar que eu respiro, a água que eu bebo, o sol que ilumina o meu dia, a lua e as estrelas das minhas noites. Hermione é tudo pra mim.

- Pra você é fácil falar tem o Blásio aqui com você – recentemente eu tinah descoberto que Pansy gostava de Blásio, asm era orgulhosa de mais para admitir e ele tapado demais para notar.

- Do que você ta falando? – perguntou ela desesperada

- nada – disse entrando na sala de feitiços.

O resto do dia foi tediante, eu via Hermione nos corredores, mas não era a mesma coisa, eu tinha que me acostumar a ficar sem ela, afinal toda semana era assim.

Logo já era o final do dia eu estava sentado em frente a lareira em nosso dormitório, olhava as chamas com admiração.

- Draco? – disse Hermione que estava postada aos pés da escada.

- ah? Sim? – estava meio perdido ainda em pensamentos.

- vem vamos jantar, você parece abatido – disse Hermione vindo até mim.

- não me sinto muito bem – disse afrouxando um pouco a gravata.

- deixe-me ver – disse la colocando a mão em minha testa. – você não esta quente, talvez seja o incio de um resfriado.

- sabe quando eu me casar com você eu não vou mais precisar ir ao medico.

- quem disse que eu vou me casar com você? – disse ela

- eu disse – puxei a para um beijo – vamos – disse me levantando mais do que disposto.

- e parece que você já melhorou. – disse ela rindo.

Chegamos no salão principal, eu logo reparei que hoje não seria um jantar normal, pois todos os professores estavam na mesa dos professores e McGonagall também, raramente todos jantavam com os alunos.

- eu vou morrer de saudades de você – disse eu a ela

- você tem certeza que nunca fez teatro? – disse ele, me beijou e se foi.

- tenho sim – respondi enquanto ela ia para a sua mesa, ao ouvir a minha resposta se virou e piscou pra mim. – eu amo essa garota.

- é Romeu, nos sabemos - disse Pansy me puxando para a mesa

- quem é Romeu? – perguntei, não conhecia nenhum bruxo com esse nome.

- pergunte a Hermione. – disse pnasy antes de McGonagal se levantar e começar a falar.

- boa noite, como este ano é um ano diferente, decorrido a tudo o que aconteceu no ano passado e tudo o mais, esse ano resolvemos fazer um baile de inverno, porém somente os alunos do 4º ano em diante poderão participar, ele acontecerá no dia 24 de dezembro, ninguém é obrigado a participar fique claro, quem quiser ir para casa para as festas de fim de ano fique a vontade, porém os que quiserem participar do baile terão que permanecer no castelo. Então senhores escolham suas companheiras logo antes que tenham de irem sozinhos.

Vamos concordar em uma coisa, Dumbledore podia ser um velho gaga, pra lá da conta, mas que ele tinha estilo e animação a isso tinha bem mais que McGonagall.

Cai em um devaneio... voltei a noite em que Dumbledore morreu...

_Eu fui escolhido... fiz coisas que te assustariam... o menino não tem coragem e igual ao pai... avada kedavra... Snape por favor..._

Balancei a cabeça e voltei a realidade. Hermione me observava. Sorri para ela.

Após o jantar como sempre a esperei na porta do Salão principal.

Juntos voltamos a nosso salão comunal. Fomos para o meu quarto.

Deitei-me na cama, Hermione deitou ao meu lado eu a abracei.

Depois de um tempo eu me lembrei do baile, mesmo ela sendo minha namorada eu precisava convidá-la, Pansy havia me falado isso, vai entender o que passa pela cabeça das mulheres.

- Mi?

- Sim?

- Você quer ir ao baile comigo? – perguntei sem mais delongar.

- Não sei Draco, sabe é que alguém já tinha me convidado e eu não sei se posso dizer não a ele. – disse ela séria

- ah então ta – eu fiquei muito trsite com isso, ela é minha namorada por que vai ao baile com outro.

- Draco você considera fácil de enganar? – não entendi a pergunta direito, mas por fim respondi que não. – Eu te considero, porque eu acabei de te enganar dizendo que ia com outro no baile, voe tinha que ver a sua cara, foi hilário.

- Hermione. Jean. Granger. Futuramente Malfoy. Você acha que pode me enganar é sair assim sem nenhuma conseqüência?

- sim – disse ela rindo

- pois esta enganada mocinha. – disse e comecei a fazer cócegas nela. Eu nunca tinha visto alguém com tantas cócegas como ela. – então se arrepende?

- nunca – continuei. – Draco. Para. Por favor.

- só que você disser que vai ao baile comigo!

- Draco. Por favor. – disse ela ainda se contorcendo enquanto fazia cócegas nela.

- Hermione

- ta eu aceito, eu aceito ir ao baile com você – eu parei – feliz?

- poderia ser melhor, mas – disse me colocando em cima dela é a beijando. – sabe qual é o meu maior medo? – disse depois de vários beijos

- não, qual? – disse ela deitada em cima de meu peito.

- te perder, tudo na vida pode ser consertado menos um coração despedaçado, sempre vai faltar um pedaço, e esse pedaço está com a pessoa que o despedaçou.

- Draco eu nunca vou te deixar. Nunca! – ela disse e depois ficamos em silencio. Ela acabou por adormecer em cima de mim, eu não me importei. Conjurei um cobertor e dormi.

* * *

Dracoooooo quando eu tiver um namorado eu quero igual a ele! Ou igual ao Tom! Oi gente o que acharam do capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado! espero os reviews tá, já que no capítulo anterior eu não recebi um review se quer, que maldade! Bom é isso, vou tentar postar o próximo na Segunda - feira!

Beijos N.


	8. Apenas um dia, com suas complicações

PDV/POV Hermione Granger

_[N/A: Gente vou ter que explicar uma coisa, no capítulo anterior era quarta-feira, ou seja nesse capítulo teria de ser quinta, mas como só podem sair de Hogwarts nos finais de semana eu vou fazer a Hermione acordar só no sábado, mas ela não dormiu direto ta, ela acordou e tudo o mais, só não vou fazer porque vai ficar muito comprido o capítulo, espero que entendam] _

Eu acordei. Percebi que não estava no meu quarto. Olho em volta. Quarto de Draco. Vejo que estou deitada. Em cima de...

- Draco! – disse assustada o acordando

- que foi? – ele levantou e quase digamos que deu de cara no chão. – Mi o que aconteceu? – perguntou ele exasperado.

- por que eu estou no seu quarto? – perguntei olhando para os lados.

- ah é isso – ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros quase esbranquiçados e mais lisos que seda. – bom estávamos conversando, você adormeceu e foi isso, eu dormi logo em seguida. Fique tranqüila eu não me aproveitei de você – ele disse com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- adoro quando você sorri assim – disse olhando para ele, que sabe se Merlin como estava sem camisa, somente com uma causa de moletom.

- eu amo todos os seus sorrisos. – disse ele e se aproximou de mim e me beijou.

- Draco que horas são? – perguntei após o termino do beijo.

- são exatamente 10:10, em quem você está pensando? – perguntou ele de repente.

- em Pansy estou atrasada para encontrar com ela. Por que?

- não nada, é que dizem que quando as horas são iguais quem você ama está pensando em você. – disse lê se levantando e indo até a janela.

- que bobagem, porque eu penso em você em todos os minutos da minha vida. – disse indo até onde ele estava e o abracei por trás.

- eu também – disse ele se virando – onde vocês vão?

- comprar vestidos, alias qual é a cor que você mais odeia?

- sinceramente? – eu assenti – azul, sei lá, não gosto nem um pouco dessa cor.

- ótimo, assim eu não compro um vestido azul, nem vermelho.

- por que não vermelho? - perguntou ele enrugando a testa.

- todas as meninas da Grifinoria vão de vermelho.

- mas você é da grifinoria

- sim, mas não me sinto, sabe o que é você se sentar na mesma mesa e sentir que prefeririam estar em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse al meu lado.

- sinto muito por isso – ele disse e encostou a testa na minha – acho melhor você ir se arrumar, digamos que a Pansy não e tão paciente.

- estou indo – disse já indo em direção a porta – e você o que vai fazer?

- pensar em você! – ambos rimos – Vou ver com Blásio, ver se consigo mostrar a ele o quanto a Pansy o ama.

- boa sorte! – disse e sai do quarto.

Entrei no meu peguei uma toalha e fui para o banheiro tomei um banho rápido, voltei para o quarto. Coloquei uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa vermelha e uma sapatilha da mesma cor. Prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e deixei uma franja lisa para o lado. Peguei minha bolsa e desci. Draco estava lendo em frente a lareira, fui até ele.

- Estou indo!- dei um beijo rápido nele e quando já estava quase na porta ele disse:

- você está bonita, como sempre – e sorriu eu beijei a minha mão e assoprei ele recebei o beijo e eu fui correndo pelos corredores até encontrar Pansy eu estava 15 minutos atrasada. Ela iria surtar se eu demorasse mais um pouco.

PDV/POV Ginny Weasley

- você vai demorar muito? – disse eu irritada em frente a porta do banheiro.

- você é muito impaciente – disse Lilá abrindo a porta.

- vamos logo eu não tenho o dia todo – disse já no auge da minha irritação.

- to indo, mas porque precisamos comprar os nossos vestidos hoje, temos mais de um mês para isso.

- sim, mas eu não quero ficar com os últimos vestidos, eu não quero ficar com falta de opção – disse abrindo a porta do dormitório e indo a direção as escadas.

- certo – disse Lilá e se calou, chegamos ao salão comunal Harry não estava lá, muito menos Rony, então fomos direto para o salão principal. Como hoje era sábado, poucas pessoas estavam lá, mas justamente quem não deveria estava. Hermione. Ela estava sentada no meio da mesa comendo, sozinha. Era uma boa hora para infernizar a vida dela. Podem se perguntar por que eu faço isso. Simplesmente porque eu amava Draco Malfoy e agora ela o tirou de mim. Isso não é coisa que se faça.

- Lilá vem – disse e fomos até Hermione. – ora ora ora, Lilá viu quem está aqui?

- o que faz aqui Granger? – ela nos ignorou, se essa vaca pensa que pode lidar com uma Weasley ela está errada, pode até fazer meu irmão comer na mão dela, mas comigo a coisa é bem diferente.

- sabe Granger eu tenho dó de você. Você perdeu tudo para salvar um mundo em que ninguém te reconhece por isso agora, somente o grande Potter. E sabe ele é meu namorado, automaticamente eu me torno uma espécie de primeira-dama, e você o que tem? – ela não respondeu – Nada, é isso que você tem, do que adianta ser a mais inteligente da escola e isso de nada adianta? Sabe se eu fosse você eu saia da escola, você já aprendeu tanto. Não precisa ficar aqui. Faça um bem pelos verdadeiros bruxos e saia daqui.

- sabe Weasley, você tem razão. – ela disse e um sorriso brotou em meu rosto – mas como você disse se você fosse eu, e não é! Então por favor faça um bem a humanidade e vai fazer algo que preste – ela se levantou e saiu. Pude ver ela e a Parkinson na porta.

- vadia – disse e olhei para Lilá que estava com cara de espanto.

Se ela que guerra é isso que terá.

PDV/POV Hermione Granger

Chegamos a Hogsmeade e eu tirei uma lista da bolsa de tudo o que deveríamos comprar.

- ótimo teremos ocupação para a tarde inteira. – disse olhando a lista.

- legal, por onde começamos? – perguntou Pansy, não sei se foi destino ou não, mas estávamos em frente uma loja de vestidos então nos duas falamos juntas.

- vestidos! – e entramos na loja.

Experimentamos vários vestidos um mais lindo que o outro. Eu e Pansy optamos por vestidos verdes, ela por ser da Sonserina e eu por namorar um Sonserino.

Meu vestido era de uma alça só e tinha varias camadas e tons de verde. Muito lindo. O de Pansy também era só de uma alça, mas o dela tinha flores na alça, e era de um único tom de verde.

Saímos da loja quase duas horas depois.

- agora sapatos – disse eu.

Essa parte foi mais fácil, como eu e Pansy iríamos com as cores da Sonserina, escolhemos sandálias prata. A minha era de salta é possuía tiras de brilhantes [N/A: não são diamantes é lógico né gente!] a de Pansy também possuía uma ira de brilhantes, porem era mais grossa e tinha uma tipo de elástico ao lado. Após isso fomos comprar bolsas e assessórios.

Por volta das 16:30 eu e ela já tínhamos comprado tudo e estávamos muito cansadas.

- nunca pensei que comprar vestidos podiam nos desgastar tanto – disse sentando em uma mesa do três vassouras.

- é mesmo – disse Pansy. Pedimos nossas cervejas amanteigadas. Bebemo-as e depois voltamos para o castelo, eu estava morta tudo oq eu eu queria era voltar para o meu quarto e dormir.

Despedi-me de Pansy e cada uma foi para seu salão comunal, eu estava cheia de sacolas. De tudo que tipo de coisa, aproveitei para comprar penas e pergaminhos novos. Mas mesmo assim, as coisas para o baile eram as maiorias.

Draco não estava no salão comunal, então fui direto para o meu quarto, deixei as sacolas dentro do armário, Draco não podia ver meu vestido nem nada ates do baile. E me joguei na cama. Sem perceber adormeci.

* * *

Então gostaram? Espero que sim! Bom essa semana eu posto mais dois capítulos, porque eu vou viajar na sexta e só volto na semana que vem, ou seja nada de fic por 6 dias, desculpa, se eu conseguir alguma rede wi-fi eu tento entrar, mas vai ser difícil! Então quero reviews tá! Tô indo beijos N.

PS: No outro capítulo já vai ser o baile e me perdão pelo que vai acontecer!


	9. Baile

Capítulo 9

PDV/POV Draco Malfoy

Já era o dia do baile. O tempo passou como um piscar de olhos. O castelo estava todo enfeitado para as festividades de natal. Arvores enfeitadas, armaduras cantoras, guirlandas de azevinho, entre outros infinitos enfeites decoravam os corredores de Hogwarts.

Como hoje seria o baile, os corredores estavam vazios. Não se via meninas loucas correndo de um lado para o outro para encontrar as amigas ou os namorados. Era como se Hogwarts fosse uma escola masculina; porque os meninos eram os únicos que estavam andando por ai 'normalmente'. Eu e Blásio fazíamos parte desse grupo de solitários que vagava a mercê da sorte pelos corredores.

Alguns estavam jogando quadribol, outros brincavam no lago congelado e a outra parte andava por ai aprontando travessuras.

Blásio e eu estávamos jogando xadrez de bruxo no salão comunal da sonserina, já que eu estava 'estritamente proibido de no salão comunal dos monitores'.

- eu não entendo por que as meninas demoram tanto para se arrumarem – disse Blásio

- elas demoram para se arrumar para estarem perfeitas para nos tapado – disse eu enquanto comia o bispo dele.

- hey – ele disse em protesto vendo o que eu tinha feito

- presta atenção no jogo – ficamos em silencio depois disso, mas não durou muito tempo, afinal o assunto era... mulheres.

- Draco, como você sabe que está apaixonado? – perguntou ele de repente.

- você não sabe que está apaixonado ate que comece a pensar nela a cada minuto, a cada instante, ate que você não suporte ficar longe dela, ou ficar longe, mas não ficar completamente bem, quando você se alegra por ver o seu sorriso, quando se entristece por a ver brava com você, fica com raiva por ver ela com outro apesar de ser amigo...

- acho que entendi – disse Blásio e abaixou o rosto – xeque-mate

- seu idiota – disse jogando a cabeça para trás. – mas por que a pergunta?

- acho que estou apaixonado – disse ele se jogando no chão

- bem vindo ao clube colega

Passamos o resto da nossa tediosa tarde falando das meninas e eu encorajando Blásio a pedia Pansy em namoro.

- hey aqui estão vocês – disse Goyle, eu não havia percebido, mas ele andara distante nos últimos dias – Pansy mandou vocês dois se arrumarem agora mesmo.

- quer dizer que ela fala com você e não conosco? – indagou Blásio

- eu tava passando pelo corredor e ela me obrigou a isso – disse ele se jogando no sofá que estava livre.

- bom fazer o que elas já devem estar prontas – disse me levantando.

- que nada ela tava de roupão – disse Goyle descontraído, mas deixou as orelhas de Blásio vermelhas e eu ri da situação enquanto ia para o meu antigo dormitório começar a me arrumar para o baile.

As 19:30 fomos para o salão principal, estava cheio de meninos, fala sério agora que eu percebi como Hogwarts tem homem! Daria para mim virar gay e ainda eu ia poder pegar todo mundo da escola [N/A: *cara da autora escrevendo isso* ¬¬´ Não ouse fazer isso Draco Black Malfoy!]

A escola estava toda enfeitada, mas não se comparava ao salão principal, estava divino e olha que para me impressionar é porque a coisa está linda mesmo!

Havia uma pista de dança no meio do salão, não era muito grande, mas acomodava bastantes pessoas, mesas e cadeiras estavam em volta da pista, cada mesa comportava cinco pessoas; todas as mesas foram decoradas com as cores verde e vermelho, tradicionais do natal. Dentro do salão havia quatro grandes arvores de natal enfeitadas com tudo o que é de direito, uma em cada canto do salão. Olhei para o chão e pude ver que havia neve nele, olhei para o céu e pude ver pequenas luzes suspensas, mas não estavam no teto mesmo, pareciam ter sido postas ao lado de fora e a neve caia como lá fora, só que em menos intensidade.

- Não é de verdade esse teto, só foi enfeitiçado para parecer o céu a noite, eu li sobre isso em Hogwarts, uma historia. – disse Blásio olhando para o teto.

- da para acreditar que vim a me apaixonar por aquela menina? – disse olhando para o teto também.

- da para acreditar que você se apaixonou – disse Blásio

- cala boca. – empurrei – o comecei a anda em direção a porta, Blásio me seguiu.

Algumas meninas estavam descendo as escadas, trajando seus longos vestidos, um diferente do outro, mas a variedade de cores não era grande, o, verde, amarelo, azul e vermelho predominavam entre elas.

Avistei Ginny Weasley e Lilá Brown, ambas com seus namorados. Ginny usava um vestido vermelho até os pés, na parte de trás era trançado e na frente possuía um grande decote em 'V'. Já Lilá usava um vestido salmão, tomara que caia, que eu estava torcendo para não cair, com um detalhe na parte de cima. Virei para o lado e vi Blásio olhando para a mesma direção até onde a pouco eu olhava.

- acorda – disse e dei um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Draco para de ser chato.

- seu babaca, você não pode sair por ai olhando para todas as meninas que passarem na as frente, você só pode apartir de agora olhar pensar na Pansy.

- mas nós nem namoramos ainda

- não importa, se você quer que ela confie em você, tem que mostrar a ela que as outras garotas não te afetam.

- ta treinando para ser conselheiro amoroso? – disse Blásio descontraindo, eu ri, ele tinha razão.

- quando você ama uma pessoa você aprende o que realmente é amor. – eu olhei para as escadas novamente. Mas onde outrora estava cheia de meninas agora só uma lá estava... estava vestida de verde, em um vestido de uma só alça que esta era cheia de flores. Seu cabelo preto estava preso pela metade caindo, nas pontas formavam-se cachos.

- Blásio, vai lá ela não vai ficar esperando o dia inteiro – disse empurrando Blásio até o primeiro degrau das escadas. Ele subiu os degraus, chegando até onde Pansy estava, pegou em sua mão e a beijou. Os dois desceram felizes os degraus e foram para o salão principal.

Eu esperei por Hermione. Depois de um tempo todas as pessoas que estavam perto das escadas foram para o salão principal. Eu esperei. Cinco. Dez. vinte minutos e nada. Eu já estava ficando nervoso. Olhei para os lados, como se procura algo que havia caído. Olhei para o teto, como se tentasse ver o céu através das pedras.

- Draco – me chamou quem eu esperava. Olhei para o alto da escada. Lá estava ela. Linda como sempre. Estava vestida com um vestido verde, sim verde. De uma alça só, com varias camadas e cada uma tinha um tom diferente de verde. Seu cabelo castanho estava preso até atrás onde descia em um cacho [N/A: Não sei explicar direito, mas é tipo o que a Emma usou em HP4].

Subi os degraus que nos separavam, cheguei junto a ela.

- você está linda – disse e segurei-a pela cintura, aproximando-a mais de mim, a beijei com ternura.

- você está lindo também – disse ela encostando a testa na minha.

- eu sempre estou lindo – disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios

- o que eu fiz para merecer um namorado tão convencido – disse ela sorrindo também

- você me amou, isso foi o seu erro.

- erro?

- sim, porque agora você não vai se ver livre de mim, pela eternidade – disse eu.

- eternidade? Parece bom – disse ela me puxando para outro beijo.

- vão pro quarto – gritou um cara da Lufa-Lufa, não lembro o nome dele, mas fez nós dois rirmos.

- vamos? – disse estendendo o meu braço para Hermione.

- com prazer – ela colocou a mão no meu braço e descemos os degraus da escada e fomos à direção ao salão principal.

Algumas pessoas dançavam, outras estavam sentadas nas mesas conversando. Pude ver Pansy, Blásio e Goyle sentados em uma mesa. Guiei Hermione até onde eles estavam.

- ah finalmente, já íamos mandar uma coruja para o ministério pedindo para mandar aurores para cá – disse Pansy de modo descontraído, rimos a sua falsa severidade.

A noite foi cercada de conversa, risadas e dança, dançávamos as musicas lenta e com as agitadas voltávamos a nos sentar. Já era quase meia noite, quando Hermione me puxou em direção a porta.

- onde estamos indo? – perguntei

- nenhum lugar em especial – disse ela quando estávamos a caminhos dos jardins.

Perto do lago ela soltou a minha mão e sentou na grama branca pela neve. Fiquei olhando, registrando cada cena. Hermione olhava-me como uma criança quando olha para seu pai procurando os seus braços. A neve caia levemente, fazendo a estremecer pelos flocos gelados de neve que tocavam sua pele.

Sentei-me a sua frente e abri os meus braços, ela se aconchegou rapidamente neles e eu os fechei a sua volta. Ficamos abraçados por um tempo, em silencio.

- Draco...

- sim?

- eu te amo – disse ela

- eu te amo mais – disse competindo como quando eu era criança.

- não ama não eu te amo mais – disse ela imitando perfeitamente uma criança.

- eu te amo muito mais, cada estrela do céu é um pedaço do meu amor por você. – disse tentando convence-la

- eu te amo mais, cada grão de areia da praia e um pedaço do meu amor por ti. – tudo bem ela venceu assim

- eu te amo é isso é o que importa – disse beijando sua bochecha. – Mi, quem é Romeu?

- Romeu? Por que queres saber? – perguntou ela

- Pansy me falou algo sobre ele esses dias, mas não me explicou quem era.

- Romeu é um personagem de uma tragédia escrita por um trouxa chamado William Shakespeare. Na estória Romeu e Julieta vivem um amor impossível, por suas famílias serem rivais e Julieta estar prometida a outro, ela tentando fugir do casamento não desejado, toma uma poção que a deixa dormindo, mas para os outros parecia que estava morta, porém Romeu acreditou mesmo que sua amada estava morta compra uma poção mortífera e a toma, mas antes mata o 'pretendente' de Julieta, Páris. Julieta quando acorda vê seu amado morto e com o punhal do próprio Romeu mata-se.

Eu fiquei em silencio por um tempo. Analisando a historia. Hermione e eu vivíamos um romance parecido. Minha família não a aceitava por causa de seu sangue. Os pais dela sabiam o quando eu a havia feito sofrer. Tínhamos um romance impossível. Mas que se tornara possível por esforço e determinação de ambas a partes.

- Mi me promete uma coisa?

- o que quiser.

- você promete que nada vai nos separam, nem nossas famílias?

- eu prometo, Draco me promete que você nunca vai agir como Romeu, e eu não agirei como Julieta, eu não conseguiria viver sem ti.

- eu jamais irei te fazer sofrer, jamais, eu não teria forças para fazer isso, nunca Mi. – eu olhei-a nos olhos por alguns instantes e a beijei.

- sabe eu sempre preferi a noite – disse ela de repente – de dia não podemos ver as estrelas, a noite elas trazem esperança aos corações quebrados aos apaixonados e aos poetas, eu amo as estrelas.

- você é como uma estrela para mim, brilha por si só no meio de milhares.

- você também, dentre milhares eu escolhi você, aquele que sempre me rejeitou – ela riu e eu sorri, por mais que parecesse uma coisa feia de se dizer era a verdade.

- Mi vamos entrar, você já esta gelada. – disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

Ela começou a se levantar, eu segurei em sua cintura e a ajudei a levantar.

- vamos? – perguntou ela se aproximando de mim.

- claro – disse passando o braço por seu ombro.

O castelo ainda tinha muitas pessoas acordadas, em sua maioria pessoa que não tinha nada para fazer e ficavam aprontando por ai. Fomos direto para nosso dormitório.

Chegamos a porta dissemos a senha e entramos, Hermione foi para o seu quarto trocar de roupa e eu para o meu fazer o mesmo. Coloquei o meu pijama, basicamente só uma calça de moletom [N/A: Nem vou falar como estou imaginando ele só de calça, droga por que o Draco tinha que ser interpretado por alguém tão lindo como Tom Felton?]. Fui até a porta de Hermione e bati. Ouvi um entre baixinho.

- oi – disse entrando no quarto da morena, ela estava sentada na cama. Como se estivesse me esperando.

- oi – fui até a cama dela e me deitei ao seu lado

- então gostou do baile?

- sim e você?

- também – disse, me lembrando de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Nesse momento ela bocejou [N/A: Quem bocejou ao ler isso? Eu bocejei escrevendo].

- você esta com sono, eu vou indo então – disse começando a me levantar.

- não fica, eu posso superar o sono – disse ela

- tudo bem, mas é sou um pouco, precisamos dormir logo.

- tudo bem papai – disse ela imitando voz de criança, eu ri.

- ah nem lembrei, Feliz Natal Mi! - disse

- Feliz Natal Draco – disse ela me puxando para um beijo. – Eu. Amo. Você.

- Eu também – disse eu encerrando o beijo. Ela bocejou novamente – Tudo bem agora eu vou indo – me levantei dei a volta na cama e parei ao seu lado.

- tudo bem, precisamos dormir – disse ela rindo. Ela ajeitou o travesseiro e deitou. Eu arrumei o cobertor para ela.

- boa noite, durma bem. – depositei um beijo no alto de sua cabeça e fui à direção à porta.

- Draco – olhei para ela – boa noite.

- boa noite amor. – sai do quarto e fui para o meu.

Deitei na minha cama e logo adormeci.

* * *

Oi gente! Primeiro MIL DESCULPAS! Sério eu tentei postar antes, mas não deu, por vários motivos, mas desculpa mesmo!

Segundo eu já tenho os próximos capítulos prontos, mas só vou postar se eu tiver 5 ou mais reviews nesse capítulo certo?

Terceiro, não tem terceiro

É isso, lembrem 5 reviews!

Beijos N.


	10. Sonhos vs realidade

PDV/POV Hermione Granger

Como se eu estivesse em uma sala de cinema e um filme estivesse começando o sonho iniciou. Eu estava na margem de um rio denso e escuro. O entardecer já iniciara e não havia nenhuma luz por perto, procurei por minha varinha e não a encontrei. Houve um movimente na água, dei um passo para trás, eu não sabia onde estava não era um lugar conhecido, não, com certeza eu jamais estivera ali. Olhei para os lados em desespero a água ainda se mexia, como se algo estivesse saindo da água, como se alguém andasse para a margem. Dei mais alguns passos para trás. Eu estava começando a ficar em pânico.

Uma mão surgiu na margem como se estivesse procurando algo para se apoiar. A mão era pálida, como osso, como a mão de... Draco. Tudo aconteceu rápido depois, o homem que estava na água surgiu na margem, estava vestido de preto, tinha cabelos claros, a pele como já outrora tinha dito pálida.

As palavras não vinham em minha mente, eu não consegui me mover, nem ao menos gritar, eu estava em choque.

_Hermione – _a voz que eu tanto amava sussurrava, porem não para que ninguém pudesse ouvir, mas porque ele não tinha mais forças. Sim o homem que haverá de sair do rio era Draco.

Eu não agi pela razão, mas sim pelos meus sentimentos e corri até onde Draco estava postado cuspindo água.

Joguei-me ao seu lado e este caiu em meu colo, suas roupas molhadas molhavam as minhas, mas eu não me importava, ele sangrava. Estava gelado quase hipodérmico. Grossas lagrimas escorriam de meus olhos, eu não aguentaria o ver assim morrendo.

- _que sena comovente não é mesmo Bella?_

_- sim milorde _

_- uma trouxa que caiu nos encantos de um sangue-puro. Ambos são tolos, como se pudessem ficar juntos._

_- milorde posso... mata-la? _ - olhei para os dois que estavam atrás de mim, Voldemort e Bellatrix. Bellatrix com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios. Ouvi passos, mas deles estavam se juntando. O primeiro que avistei foi Lúcio, com sua mascara de arrogância, ele pouco ligou para o filho que estava a beira da morte em meu colo.

_-não Bella eu irei matar a sangue-ruim – _disse Lúcio pegando sua varinha.

- _ NÃO _– disse Draco levantando subitamente e colocando-se em frente a mim, seu pai não viu a rapidez com que o filho se moveu e lançou a maldição da morte, esta atingiu em cheio o peito de Draco que caiu imóvel.

-NÃO DRACO NÃO! VOLTA PARA MIM, DRACO NÃO! – eu chorava em desespero

- Hermione acorda – eu era sacudida, me debatia eu não podia deixa-lo morrer não agora, ele era tudo o que eu tinha, tudo eu não podia... não queria... ele não morreu! – Hermione acorde, acorde! Vamos Hermione!

Eu abri os olhos com ferocidade. Deparei-me com Draco em cima de mim e com as mãos em meus braços como se estivesse me sacudindo.

- finalmente – disse ele aliviado

- o que... o que aconteceu? – perguntei me sentando na cama

- eu é que pergunto você estava gritando e se debatendo, e saiba que você não é muito fraca não. – agora que ele tinha falado eu percebi o rosto vermelho dele.

- desculpa, eu tive um sonho... um pouco estranho.

- quer me contar? – perguntou ele

- não, não é nada – na verdade era, mas eu não queria

- tudo bem. – ele me abraçou e beijou o alto da minha cabeça.

- ah que fofo – disse uma voz por trás de nos dois

- só uma pergunta: o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Draco

- Draco!

- que foi? – disse ele se afastando de mim

- você está sendo grosso. – disse não muito mais alto que um sussurro.

- mas eu não sou uma pessoa gentil – defendeu-se ele

- nisso nos temos que concordar. – disse Blásio entrando no quarto. – Bom dia casal – disse ele e lançou um olhar suspeito para Pansy, alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre aqueles dois.

- hey vocês dois da pra descerem precisamos nos trocar – disse Draco, fazendo gestos com a mão indicando a porta.

- um sonserino é sempre sonserino, não é Draco? – disse Pansy com ar brincalhão.

- sim, sim agora vão – disse ele indo fechar a porta. Ele olhou para mim, revirei os olhos e me levantei, fui até o banheiro e ele veio atrás de mim.

- eu vou tomar banho, você vai para o seu quarto sei lá o que fazer. – disse começando fechar a porta do banheiro.

- não quer que eu te ajude a esfregar as costas? – perguntou ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

- claro – ele começou a vir até a porta do banheiro – que não – disse fechando a porta.

- eu dia você vai implorar para mim esfregar as tuas costas – disse ele

- vai sonhando – disse em resposta, ele riu e saiu do quarto, ou pelo menos eu ouvi a porta bater e um baque bem distante de uma porta abrindo e fechando.

Tomei meu banho, troquei de roupa e desci até o salão comunal, onde Pansy e Blásio estavam sentados um em cada uma das poltronas.

- oi de novo – disse me sentando no sofá

- oi Mi – disse Pansy

- então para onde vocês foram ontem? Não vimos mais vocês depois – perguntou Blásio

- ah ficamos nos jardins, por que?

- Blásio não responda se preza pela sua vida – disse Draco sentando ao meu lado.

- então o que vocês estão fazendo aqui, tão cedo? – indagou Draco.

- er... nada – disse Pansy

- rsrs sei, vocês pensam que eu nasci ontem, eu sei porque vocês estão aqui, então vamos logo desembuchem. – disse Draco como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo

- o que você quer saber se você já sabe de tudo? – perguntou Blásio

- ah vai ser chato assim lá na sala da McGonagall – nos quatro rimos, mas não pude de perceber que Pansy estava desconfortável.

- Hey Pansy vem comigo tenho uma coisa para te mostrar – disse levantando e indo a direção a ela. Ela se levantou rápido e me seguiu.

- e você não façam nada que eu não faria – disse eu olhando para os dois como se tivessem aprontado algo muito grave.

- tudo bem mãe – disseram ambos em uníssono, fazendo eu e Pansy rimos.

[N/A: O próximo PDV vai ser da Pansy e do Blásio, então tudo o que estiver em _itálico é da Pansy._O que estiver em **negrito é do Blásio.**]

PDV _Pansy_ e **Blásio **

_- então o que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione quando chegamos a seu quarto._

_- ai foi lindo – disse eu me jogando na cama_

_- é deve ter sido mesmo já que você está toda melosa e apaixonada. – disse Hermione se sentando na cama _

_-ah não vem não você é o Draco são bem piores_

_- tudo bem, tudo bem então o que aconteceu? _

_- bom depois que vocês saíram Goyle foi dormir, então nos estávamos sozinhos..._

**-... eu chamei ela para dançar, a gente dançou e depois eu a levei para a sala precisa.**

**- acho que aquela sala deveria ter outro nome, algo como motel preciso... – disse Draco **

**- cala a boca nos não fizemos nada**

**- nada mesmo? – perguntou Draco**

**- nada... então...**

_- tinha um campo de rosas lá, de todas as cores. Ele me deu uma e se ajoelhou na minha frente. _

_- o que ele disse? – perguntou Hermione com os olhos fixo em mim._

_- ele disse ' Pansy eu posso não ser o melhor homem do mundo, nem o mais inteligente, ou rico, mas eu prometo de fazer feliz por cada segundo que passarmos juntos, Pansy Parkinson quer ser minha namorada?'..._

_- o que você respondeu? – Hermione quase teve um ataque para saber a resposta. _

**- Ela disse **_**SIM **_

**- e depois o que aconteceu? **

**- eu a beijei e voltamos para o salão comunal, Draco da pra parar pelo menos um pouco de ser tão pervertido?**

**- não, não da, é da minha natureza isso – disse ele sorrindo, eu revirei os olhos e vi Hermione e Pansy descendo. **

PDV Hermione Granger

- hey então vamos tomar café? – perguntei

- claro – disse Draco se levantando e vindo até mim.

- então vamos – disse indo até a porta, com Draco nos meus pés e Blásio e Pansy logo atrás.

Chegamos ao salão principal, como sempre eu e Draco nos beijamos e cada um foi para sua mesa.

Eu me sentei perto de alguns alunos do sexto ano. Peguei algumas torradas e coloquei no prato, comecei a reparar que o salão principal estava bem mais vazio que o normal, os poucos alunos que estavam lá estavam praticamente dormindo, eu ri, esses adolescentes que não sabem aproveitar uma festa sem encher cara e ficar bêbados, lamentável.

Vi Harry w Rony conversando no outro canto da mesa, eles falavam rápido e lançavam olhares para mim e para Draco, este também já os notara, eu olhei para ele e nos encaramos por um tempo, a pergunta que pairava no ar era: o que eles vão fazer?

Depois de um tempo eu terminei meu café e fui até o encontro de Draco na mesa da sonserina e por falar nesta estava praticamente vazia, exceto por Draco, Pansy e Blásio que estavam conversando animadamente e mais alguns alunos, não tinha mais de 20 alunos na mesa.

- nossa a mesa de vocês ta parecendo filme de faroeste – disse eu me sentando ao lado de Draco

- filme do que? – perguntou Pansy

- nada e ó que onde estão todos os alunos, parece que eles desapareceram.

- sim esta muito vazio aqui – disse Draco passando a mão por meus ombros, eu sorri para ele.

- Hermione...

- sim? – disse olhando para Pansy, mas ela não precisou dizer nada, pois ouvi um pigarro atrás de mim. me virei e vi Harry e Rony.

- podemos conversar com você? – perguntou Rony

- sim – eu me levantei e Draco me questionava como olhar – eu tenho que lidar com isso sozinha – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- ok – disse ele, Harry e Rony estavam andando em direção a porta, eu os segui. Por fim fomos parar nos jardins.

- então o que vocês querem? – perguntei friamente quando estávamos perto já do lado.

- conversar somente, Hermione- disse Harry

- não sei se vocês perceberam, mas eu acho que essa conversa deveria ter acontecido há muito tempo. – disse eu olhando para o céu.

- sim deveria – disse Harry olhando para os pés.

- Mione... nós estamos arrependidos – disse Rony

- Percebemos que sem você não existe o trio de ouro, muito menos uma dupla, Mi você nos completa – disse Harry, se não fosse nestas circunstancias eu encararia isso como uma cantada, mas...

- eu não entendo – disse eu

- se você a sabe tudo da escola não sabe quem dirá nós Mi? ... - disse Rony

- por que amizade não se explica... – disse Harry

- nem se entende... – continuou Rony

- ela se vive... – eu completei

- Mi desculpa – disseram os dois juntos

- eu... – uma lagrima escorreu, eu... eles foram meus amigos desde o 1º ano, quando Draco ainda a humilhava, quando ela não era nada a não ser uma sabe tudo, foram eles – vocês não sabem o quanto eu esperei por isso – eu sorri e abracei os dois.

PDV/POV Draco Malfoy

Eu via a cena por trás de uma arvore, eu tinha que garantir que Hermione não matasse ninguém.

Eu fiquei feliz por ela, mesmo que isso significasse que eu teria de conviver mais com o Weasley e com o Potter, ela estaria mais feliz, ela seria feliz.

Avistei uma ruiva atrás de uma arvore, assim como eu essa observava a cena, porem ela observava com nojo e raiva. Eu estava a uns 2 metros de onde eles estavam já a ruiva pelo menos 5. Olhei para ela de novo, mas agora eu a via lançando um feitiço esse era verde, a maldição da morte, logo pensei, iria atingir Hermione, eu corri em direção a Hermione e pulei na frente dela, só lembro disso depois tudo ficou escuro.

PDV/POV Hermione Granger

Eu vi Draco caído no chão imóvel... como no meu sonho, sem perceber o pânico me atingiu.

- DRACO! ACORDA DRACO! POR FAVOR VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR – gritei entre lagrimas, ele não podia ter ido, não podia, ele não podia – DRACOOOO... VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR! NÃOOOOOO DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Mione...

- NÃO... NÃO PODE, ELE... DRACO ACORDA! DRACO!

- Mi... vem

- NÃO, EU NÃO VOU, DRACO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR! NUNCA VOCÊ JUROU! – eu estava histérica, eu chorava com doida, deitada em cima do corpo imóvel de Draco, eu não podia deixá-lo. – DRACO, VOL... VOLTA, POR MIM, EU VOU MORRER SEM VOCÊ...

* * *

Dramático né? rsrs desculpa a demora, mas as minhas aulas voltaram e eu fiquei meio sem tempo e criatividade esses dias ai, então desculpa mesmo, vou fazer o máximo para postar o mais rápido possível! Quero bastante review nesse capítulo! Senão inspiração e incentivo fazem greve aqui!

Beijos Ness até breve


	11. A realidade pode ser bruta as vezes

Pdv Draco Malfoy

Eu abri os olhos e me deparei com Hermione a minha frente tal como acontecerá a tantos anos atrás, tal como acontecerá naquela noite de inverno. Eu tinha cada lembrança daquele dia guardada em minha mente, infelizmente.

Olhei para a mulher que agora estava na minha frente, ela havia mudado, não era mais aquela sabe-tudo que andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, não era, mais, a minha sabe-tudo. O silêncio pairou entre nós, não havia palavras que precisasse ser ditas, tudo estava em nossas lembranças, tudo.

Olhei para os jardins com covas que nos cercavam, em um devaneio voltei aquela tarde onde eu quase morrerá.

_Os meus olhos estavam pesados, eu não sabia o porquê de tudo o que lembrava era que a ruiva Weasley havia me atingido, mas o seu alvo era Hermione._

_Eu ouvia Hermione chorando, ela estava deitada em cima de mim, pois podia sentia pressão que seu peso fazia sobre mim._

_Eu sabia que não estava bem. O feitiço lançado era potente, não seria avada kedavra, pois se fosse eu já estaria morto, mas era algum muito forte. Eu não sabia onde havia sido atingido, mas minhas costas doíam como se estivessem em carne viva. Tentei me mover, mas a dor era muita._

_Ouvi mais passos, logo depois um grito, era provável que fosse McGonagall. Senti que o peso de Hermione havia saído de cima do meu peito, por um momento eu me desesperei, achei que estivesse morrendo, mas senti que estava sendo posto sobre uma superfície plana, era possível que fosse uma maca, assim eu estaria indo para a enfermaria. Depois da sensação de estar sendo levantado eu apague._

Pov Hermione

Madame Pomfrey levou Draco para a enfermaria. Ele sangrava. Muito. Eu sabia que isso era um bom e um mau sinal, bom porque significava que ele não havia sido atingido por um avada kedavra, mal porque ele podia morrer de tanto sangrar, mais lagrimas escorreram dos meus olhos. Rony se aproximou de mim e me segurou, eu não sei se aparentava estar a ponto de ruir, mas eu me sentia assim, como se fosse desfalecer. Como se cada pedaço de mim fosse cair. Eu fechei os olhos e apaguei.

_Hermione... hermione ... acorde... –_parecia a voz de Draco, mas eu sabia que era impossível, mesmo assim abri os olhos, involuntariamente. Como se aquela voz fosse a salvação, mas eu no fundo do meu subconsciente eu sabia que aquilo não podia ser real, mesmo assim abri os olhos. Deparei-me com o nada a minha frente, quer dizer tudo estava escuro. Eu estava sentada na minha cama. A lua brilhava do lado de fora, me levantei e fui até a janela, tudo parecia normal. Por um ato de desespero peguei a minha varinha, nem tudo em Hogwarts era 'normal' mesmo a guerra já tendo por fim terminado. Fui até a porta, abri e espiei pelo corredor. Havia fogo na lareira, que eu me lembre eu não havia deixado acesa na noite passada ou havia? Eu tentava me lembrar, mas não conseguia, como se fosse um bloqueio, eu não conseguia me lembrar.

Sai no corredor e abri a porta do quarto de Draco. Eu temia pelo que podia encontrar atrás da porta, mas mesmo temerosa a abri e me surpreendi com o que vi, era ele, deitado em sua cama. Ele dormir feito um anjo.

Me aproximei. Sentei-me ao lado da cama e chorei. Todos os momentos de pânico e terror que passei fora pra nada, eu estava vivendo um sonho, um sonho dentro de outro sonho, tudo o que acontecerá não passara de um sonho. Draco estava bem. Harry e Rony continuavam bravos comigo. Eu tinha apenas sonhado tudo isso, fora tudo apenas um... sonho.

-Mi? – Draco me viu ao lado da cama chorando – o que aconteceu?

- tudo, não, nada, ai Draco – eu deitei ao lado dele e chorei ainda mais – eu tive um sonho horrível.

- tudo bem amor – disse ele afagando os meus cabelos – foi só um sonho.

- mas pareceu tão real, você tinha morrido nele, Draco eu te vi morto – eu chorei ainda mais.

- tudo bem, mas agora eu estou aqui com você – eu olhei para ele, me perdi na profundeza de seus olhos e chorei ainda mais, afundei a minha cabeça em seu peito e dormi.

* * *

Oi gente, então hoje eu estava vendo, eu tinha esquecido de postar esse capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado, na verdade ficou bem pequeno, mas não tinha no que me prolongar, então ficou assim. Surpresos? Desculpa a demora pra postar é que como as aulas voltaram minha rotina tá bem agitada. Lamento, mas quanto a isso não posso fazer nada.

Beijos N.

Espero reviews!


	12. Um dia memorável

Hey gente, demorei pra postar né? Desculpa, mas a escola está me tomando um tempo enorme, mas como só falta uma semana pras férias acho que eu consigo escrever com mais frequência agora...  
Bom algumas explicações, a fic vai ter contando com esse capítulo, só mais uns 5 capítulos, três em Hogwarts e dois na vida 'normal' deles que vai ser desembaraçar da estória, ou seja os gênios que ficaram me perguntando porque a Mione havia deixado o filho com Draco, vão finalmente descobrir o porque. Eu pretendo postar toda a fic até o dia 15 de julho, no dia da estreia de HP7-P2, que vai ser a maior decepção da minha vida quando vai acontecer o beijo Romione (nome escroto esse né? ) hehehe sem mais enrolações... Boa leitura...

* * *

Havia se passado quase um mês desde a noite em que Hermione me acordou no meio da noite aos prantos. Nesse meio tempo as coisas só pioraram para nos. O Weasley e o Potter faziam tudo o que era possível para atormentar a minha vida e de Hermione. Por varias noites eu ouvia ela chorar no quarto, mas nada podia eu fazer. Quando eu perguntava se ela precisava de ajuda ela negava. Mas ela sempre fora assim nunca admitia a fraqueza. - Draco? - Blaise me chamou  
- Eu - disse meio atordoado.  
- Vai ter treino hoje?  
- Treino do que?  
- Pelas barbas de Merlin Draco treino do que - disse Blaise expressando certa raiva.  
- Desculpa estava distraído. - Disse passando a mão no cabelo  
- Percebi.  
- Desculpa. Estava pensando na Hermione.  
- Ainda o assunto dos amigos chatos dela?  
- É. Eu já tentei de tudo e não consegui fazer ela esquecer isso. Ela continua chorando todas as noites.  
- Então de a ela um motivo pra sorrir - Blaise disse sorrindo. Mas não era um sorriso normal. Blaise queria dizer algo com aquele sorriso. Era um sorriso malicioso.  
- Seu filho da mãe babaca - eu disse dando um soco nele.  
- Que foi? Foi você que maliciou.  
- Blaise... Cale a boca... - Eu disse me levantando e pegando minha mochila.  
- Hey você na me respondeu se tem treino hoje... - Ele praticamente gritou. O que fez madame Pince nos lançar um olhar furioso.  
- Sim vai ter. - Eu disse e sai da biblioteca. Hoje era dia de ronda da Hermione então eu poderia ir treinar.  
Já era hora do almoço então fui diretamente para o salão principal. A maioria dos alunos já estava lá. Furtivamente olhei para a mesa da Grifinória. Ela já estava lá. Sozinha como sempre. Depois de um tempo Long... Neville e Luna passaram a não sentar com ela o que deixava praticamente excluída de todos da Grifinória.  
Fui até onde ela estava. Ela não percebeu que eu me aproximava. Também acho que seria meio impossível já que ela comia e lia ao mesmo tempo. Cheguei ao lado dela e beijei a sua bochecha.  
- Olá. - Eu disse.  
- Ah... Oi. Onde você estava? - Ela perguntou um pouco confusa.  
Eu sorri e respondi - Como eu tinha um tempo livre, estava na biblioteca com Blaise.  
- Fiquei preocupada.  
- Não precisava  
- Eu sei. Mas e inevitável.- Ela baixou os olhos.  
Levantei seu queixo para ela me olhar nos olhos. Eu a encarei por um tempo e depois a beijei com ternura.  
- Eu te amo - eu disse depois que o beijo teve fim. – para sempre e sempre, nunca se esqueça disso.  
- Eu te amo também - ela disse me puxando para um abraço - mas acho melhor você ir pra sua mesa. Porque todos os grifos estão te fuzilando com os olhos e você ainda tem que almoçar.  
- Tudo bem eu vou. A gente se vê na aula de transfiguração. - beijei novamente a bochecha dela e fui para a mesa da Sonserina.  
Cheguei à mesa e me dei conta de como eu estava com fome. Sentei ao lado de um aluno do segundo ano e comecei a comer.  
O garoto que estava ao meu lado ficou me observando enquanto comia. Eu achei estranho, mas não dei bola, continuei a comer. Quando esta a satisfeito percebi de novo que o garoto ainda me observava.  
- Que foi? - Eu perguntei a ele enquanto limpava a boca.  
- O seu braço - foi a única coisa que ele disse.  
- O que tem… - olhei para o meu braço, me dei conta de que um pedaço da marca horrorosa de comensal da morte estava aparecendo.- Ah isso, pois e pirralho eu era um comensal da morte, mas foi por pura obrigação sabe eles queriam matar a minha mãe se eu não aceitasse. Não tive escolha. Mas me arrependo ate a ultima célula tatuada. Pode ficar tranquilo eu não vou te matar, afinal Voldemort já foi destruído... Infelizmente eu vou ficar marcado para o resto da vida. - A ultima parte não passou de um sussurro.  
O garoto assentiu e saiu de perto de mim.  
- O que eu queria - disse e olhei rapidamente para o relógio. Levei um susto quando percebi que faltavam apenas 5 minutos para o inicio da aula de transfiguração. Peguei minha mochila e sai correndo em direção a porta.  
Corri ainda mais quando cheguei aos corredores. Cheguei à sala de transfiguração com 1 minuto de sobra.  
Entrei na sala e logo avistei Hermione sentada em uma mesa no meio da sala. Blaise estava sentado ao lado dela.  
- Hey carrapato sai dai - eu disse quando cheguei ao lado dela na mesa.  
- Ah finalmente né princesa.- Blaise disse se levantando.  
- Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Zabini algum problema? - Perguntou McGonagall  
- Não, sr… - eu comecei, mas vi que era inútil.  
- Então vocês podem se sentar?  
- Claro - eu disse baixo me sentando e Blaise foi se sentar ao lado de Pansy que estava uma mesa atrás.  
- Oi - eu disse a Hermione e beijei a bochecha dela.  
- Oi - ela disse  
O assunto acabou aí já que não podíamos ficar conversando na aula. - Hoje eu tenho que fazer ronda... - Ela disse com tédio. Eu brincava com os dedos dela entrelaçados aos meus.  
- Eu tenho treino. - eu disse parando em um corredor pouco movimentado.  
- Então não vamos nos ver até de noite. - ela disse tristonha.  
- Infelizmente - eu disse e o sinal para o inicio do segundo tempo da tarde soou.  
- Tchau - ela disse e me beijou rapidamente e sai correndo pelos corredores.  
Eu fiz o mesmo do que na direção contrária. Segui rapidamente para a sala de história da magia. Mesmo se eu fosse o Flesh (de acordo com Hermione e um herói que corre bem rápido) eu chegaria a tempo na aula, que era praticamente do outro lado do castelo. Corri o mais rápido que pude. Mas mesmo assim cheguei 5 minutos atrasado na sala.  
- Sr. Malfoy não acha que esta um pouco atrasado? – disse o professor Binns  
- Desculpe - me senhor, mas tive que resolver algumas coisas com a outra monitora chefe. – disse me justificando, ta não é completamente verdade isso, mas eu estava com a outra monitora isso era verdade. - Tudo bem então sente-se - ele disse zangado. Sentei-me ao lado de Blaise e Pansy.  
- Então Sr. Monitor o que de tão importante você e a monitora Granger não podiam resolver depois? – perguntou Blaise com um tom irônico  
- Não e da sua conta Zabini - eu disse serio. A aula parecia que ia demorar uma eternidade. Infelizmente tínhamos dois tempos de história da magia. Eu já estava quase dormindo sob os pergaminhos e livros que estavam sobre a mesa. - Sr. Malfoy? - Sim.  
- Como aparentemente a aula esta muito entediante para o senhor. Gostaria de nos contar como era a vida de um comensal da morte? – perguntou o professor Binns  
- Claro, senhor. - antes de começar a falar olhei para os lados todos os alunos da Corvinal e da Sonserina me encaravam. Esfreguei as mãos e abaixei os olhos para a mesa - bom a vida como comensal era horrível. Você vivia em pânico. Nunca se sabia quando você seria torturado ou morto. E quando aquele que não deve ser nomeado estava perto, era difícil ate se respirar direito. Você tinha medo de que a sua respiração mostrasse alguma fraqueza e isso viesse o matar. Mas claro tinham os que só faltavam dormir na mesma cama que ele - o professor me lançou um olhar severo - desculpa, mas e a verdade. Acho que todo mundo conheceu Bellatrix Lestrange senão… ela matou o Dobby e Sirius Black. - algumas pessoas riram, outras nem se me mexeram. - ela era do alto escalão de Voldemort, assim como Rodouph Lestrange, Lucius... Os comensais não se divertiam era só matar, matar e fazer planos para matar. Não importava o quanto os elfos domésticos limpassem, o quartel general dos comensais cheiravam a morte. As paredes em sua maioria eram revestidas de sangue e… - sem perceber estava eu descrevendo a mansão Malfoy, que fora sem sombra de duvida um dos melhores quartéis generais. Sim um dos melhores, porque nos outros… bom não era só o sangue que revestiam as paredes.  
- Sr. Malfoy? Tudo bem?  
- Ah sim… bom a vida como comensal era uma droga. - terminei de falar quando o sinal dando fim à aula tocou.  
- Bom quero que vocês escrevam sobre a Batalha de Hogwarts. Cada um em seu ponto de vista. Os que participaram contem como ajudou ou se ajudou. Estão dispensados. - peguei meu material e sai praticamente voando da sala eu precisava me ver longe daquela sala. Era como se o que eu havia falado estivesse me aprisionando ao passado eu lembrava vários lances da minha vida.  
Quando Hermione, o Potter e o Weasley foram pra mansão. E como eu a vi sofrendo. No 4º ano quando eu vi Hermione com o Krum e naquela noite eu bebi ate não agüentar mais... Só pra tentar esquece lá. Fora na mesma noite que eu perdera minha virgindade com Pansy.  
Balancei a cabeça tentando apagar as memórias. Mas elas eram vivas demais para serem apagadas.  
- Draco - uma mão tocou o meu ombro  
Virei-me e vi Pansy me encarando.- você... – ela começou, mas eu sabia o que ela iria perguntar então me adiantei  
- eu estou bem, só é difícil você lembrar-se de tudo o que você fazia e perceber o quanto isso era mal, lembrar de todos os sofrimentos... é difícil – eu disse evitando olhar pra Pansy  
- eu não posso dizer que entendo... mas deve ser difícil mesmo – ela disse com ar de ternura.  
- sabe você é uma amiga e tanto – eu disse e a puxei para um abraço  
- calma ai...quem é você? E o que fez com Draco Malfoy o sonserino barra pesada que não fala sobre o seus sentimentos?  
- sua boba – eu disse rindo  
Ela sorriu e disse – Bom acho que você tem treino agora... vou procurar Hermione.  
- tudo bem, até mais  
- até – ela disse e se foi  
Fiquei parado no corredor por alguns segundos, absorvendo tudo o que podia, guardando minhas memórias em um baú imaginário dentro da minha mente.  
Senti-me melhor depois de feito isto. Então continuei o meu caminho, ou recomecei-o.  
Desci para o campo de quadribol. Como mal haviam acabado as aulas ainda, quando cheguei ao campo esta só.  
Segui para o vestiário. Troquei de roupa e sentei em um dos bancos para esperar.  
- Malfoy – uma voz extremamente irritante soou atrás de mim  
- o que foi cara... Weasley? – vi a ruiva Weasley com uma roupa digamos que um pouco indecente, a saia dela era tipo pouco maior que dois palmos e muito justa, a blusa também estava muito justa – o que está fazendo aqui?  
- te procurando – ela disse brincando com cabelo  
- por que estava me procurando?  
- temos algumas coisas pra resolver Malfoy  
- eu e você? Não mesmo  
- ah, temos sim – ela disse se aproximando, eu me levantei e me afastei um pouco, ela continuou a se aproximar de mim  
- vai embora sua fedelha  
- não sem antes fazer isso – ela atravessou a distancia que nos separava e colocou a mão na minha nuca e tentou me forçar a beijá-la. Se eu não fosse maior que ela e mais forte ela teria conseguido, já que eu não esperava isso.  
- saia daqui sua louca, eu tenho namorada – eu disse me soltando dela com força.  
- a Granger não te merece Malfoy – ela disse tentando me agarrar de novo  
- muito menos você sua louca – eu disse fugindo dela  
- Malfoy! – eu não olhava pra ela, mas quando a mesma me chamou eu me virei e via a louca arrancando a roupa deixado-a somente de lingerie.  
- qual é o teu problema garota? - eu disse e sai correndo do vestiário  
- hey Draco – Blaise estava no meio do campo, fui até ele, olhando pra trás toda hora pra ter certeza de que a Weasleu não me seguia – ta sendo perseguido?  
- se eu dissesse que sim você acreditaria?  
- bom talvez  
- a Weasley ta lá no vestiário do de lingerie... não eu não fiz nada com ela, foi ela quem chegou e... ah ela tentou me agarrar – eu disse furioso, como aquela infeliz teve coragem de fazer isso, ela acha que o que? Que pode simplesmente sair por ai agarrando os outros?  
- é melhor você não falar isso pra Hermione. - ele disse olhando para o vestiário.  
- não sou nem louco- eu disse olhando para o vestiário também. - será que ela já foi?  
- e eu vou saber? - Blaise disse impaciente.  
Vi Elliot, um aluno do 4 ano que fazia parte do time. Era batedor.  
- hey Elliot vem aqui - gritei para ele e esse começou a se aproximar.  
- sim?  
- faz me um favor - não o esperei responder logo falei o que ele tinha que fazer- vai lá no vestiário e vê se tem alguém lá.  
- por que?  
- vai de uma vez e não faz pergunta - disse Blaise  
- ta estou indo - Elliot disse balançando a mão com desdém.  
- mas que filho da mãe acha que pode falar assim comigo? - eu disse  
- Draco cala a boca e observa - Blaise disse me virando para o vestiário. - três… dois… um  
-AHHHHHHH SAI DAQUI SEU PIRRALHO SEU IDIOTA SAI...  
- é parece que ela não foi ainda. - disse Blaise  
Vi Elliot sair correndo do vestiário e vindo ate onde eu estava.  
- Ginny Weasley esta lá dentro digamos que…  
- ela ainda esta de lingerie? - Perguntou Blaise  
- sim… mas como você sabia?  
- ah o Dra…  
- não e nada. Obrigado Elliot. - eu disse interrompendo Blaise  
O treino logo começou e eu esqueci o acontecido com a Weasley.  
- tudo bem gente, acho que estamos preparados para o jogo contra a corvinal. - eu disse quando o terceiro jogo havia acabado.

Segui para o dormitório dos monitores. Já era tarde então não encontrei ninguém nos corredores. Cheguei no dormitório e encontrei Hermione dormindo no sofá em frente a lareira. Sorri e fui até ela. Peguei-a no colo e a levei para o seu quarto. Coloquei-a na cama. A cobri e fui até a janela fechar as cortinas. Voltei ao lado da cama e beijei o rosto dela  
- boa noite meu amor - eu disse  
- Draco - ela segurou o meu pulso.  
- sim - eu disse me aproximando dela.  
- fica aqui comigo - ela disse se aproximando mais de mim.  
- claro - eu disse tirando os sapatos e indo para o lado da cama. Ela pousou a cabeça no meu ombro e a mão no meu tórax.

- como foi o treino? - ela perguntou com os olho fechados

- foi bom, acho que estamos preparados - eu disse acariciando os cabelos dela

- sim, vocês sempre estarão -ela abriu os olhos e me encarou - Eu te amo Draco - ela disse e me beijou

- eu também te amo Mione - eu disse e voltei a beijá-la

O beijo estava se tornando urgente e cheio de desejo. Hermione saiu da posição de 'descanso' em que estava e veio mais pra cima de mim. Eu inverti as posições e ela ficou embaixo de mim, continuei a beijando.

Ela começou a tirar a minha blusa, eu percebi aonde aquilo ia dar e parei de beijá-la.

- você quer isso realmente? - eu perguntei

- sim... - ela disse e me puxou para mais um beijo novamente.

[N/A: HEY VOCÊ QUE NÃO TEM 16 ANOS, PARE DE LER AQUI, MAS SE QUISER CONTINUAR, NÃO ME REPONSABILIZO POR NADA!]

Ela continuou a tirar a minha roupa. Eu, sem esforço, tirei a camisola dela. Hermione estava com uma lingerie vermelha, eu sorri e ela percebeu e sorriu em retribuição.

Em pouco tmepo ambos estavamos somente com a roupa de baixo. Olhei para Hermione, ela sorria, mas eu estava com medo de continuar, não que eu tivesse medo de ... bem... er... fazer aquilo, mas era ela... a sabe-tudo Granger, a minha Mione, eu tinha medo de feri-lá.

- Draco para de ser infantil - ela disse como se tivesse lido os meus pensamentos, ela abriu o fecho do sutiã e o puxou.

- Mione... eu não sei se isso é certo.. você - eu disse olhando para os seios dela, tão firmes e redondos... foco Draco Malfoy, foco

- Draco, eu quero fazer isso - ela disse e me puxou

aquilo era o que eu realemnte precisava para poder continuar...

Ela se livrou da minha cueca, o que me fez ficar completamente nú. Eu tirei a calcinha dela e ambos estavamos completamente nús.

Fiz um trajeto de beijos desde a boca dela até a barriga, coloquei a mão em um dos seios dela e beijei o outro, ela gemeu baixo, eu continuei por um tempo e voltei a beijar sua barriga. eu ja estava ficando excitado só de ve-la gemer.

Desci um pouco mais e coloquei a minha lingua na intimidade pulsante dela. Ela gemeu ainda mais.

- Draco... eu não... aguento mais... - ela disse entre gemidos. Eu sabia o que isso significava.

Eu voltei a beija-lá.

- Mi... vai doer um pouco - eu disse e coloquei o meu membro, já ereto, dentro dela, um grito de dor saiu da boca dela...

- Draco continua...

Eu investi em estocadas mais rápidas, ela cravou as uhas nas minhas costas, isso só me fez continuar ainda mais rápido...

Eu estava a ponto de gozar... mas algo muito estranho aconteceu, eu e ela atingimos o climax juntos.

Digamos que eu não era a pessoa mais santa do mundo então eu já não era mais virgem, mas de todas as minhas experiencias sexuais, aquela sem duvida forá a melhor.

Eu cai ao lado dela na cama, exausto, ela veio aninhar-se ao meu lado.

[N/A: PODE VOLTAR A LER, CASO VOCÊ TENHA PARADO NO OUTRO AVISO :D]

- Eu te amo - eu disse

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo

Gente o que acharam? Se houver algum erro perdão, mas é que eu escrevi meio rápido esse capítulo e nem revisei antes de postar, então...  
Hey então logo logo, eu vou postar uma fic que eu to escrevendo em conjunto com uma garota do , Dramione também,então fiquem preparada, porque as raparigas vão arrasar na fic ( gente eu estou escrevendo com uma Portuguesa, por isso o raparigas :P)  
preciso da opinião de vocês em uma coisa... Eu tenho duas ideias pra fics, depois que eu terminar essa. Uma, é Draco e OC, é uma menina que é filha do ministro e ela se apaixona pelo Draco, quando vai pra Hogwarts, mas vai ser uma estória bem dramática, porque essa garota não vai confiar em ninguém, ora porque todo mundo quer ficar perto dela por essa ser filha do ministro da magia, ora por ser nova na escola no 5º ano...  
A segunda é uma irmã para o Draco, assim, ninguém vai saber que o Lucius e a Ciça tiveram mais uma filha além do Draco. Depois da guerra ela volta pra 'casa' já que havia ido morar e estudar na França e com muita raiva vai pra Hogwarts completar os seus estudos...  
Então eu quero saber qual eu escrevo? Eu queria escrever as duas,mas é muita coisa pra mim, eu tenho que escolher uma, só não sei qual, então me ajudem, por favor.  
Hey espero reviews, ta eu devo ter perdido metade das pessoas que acompanhavam a fic, mas...


	13. NIEMs

3 meses depois...

- para eu preciso estudar - eu disse afastando Draco

- Mi você esta mais do que preparada - ele disse com cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança

- por que eu não consigo resistir a você? - eu disse indo até ele.

- por que você me ama

- quem disse essa mentira?

- ah é assim? Então ta - ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim - diz que me ama

- nãoooooo - disse entre risos.

- diz senão eu não paro - ele continuou, eu tentava me livrar de seus braços, mas era inútil. - diz

- ta ta Draco Malfoy eu te amo - eu disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- eu também te amo.

- DRACO CORRE - Pansy entrou correndo no salão comunal dos monitores

- que foi? - Draco disse se levantando me deixando cair pra trás. - desculpa amor - ele disse me estendendo a mão.

- o Blaise… e o Weasley… - Pansy dizia entre prantos

- aonde? - Draco disse indo em direção a porta. Eu o segui. Podem dizem que instinto e uma coisa clichê mas agora o meu instinto me dizia que tinha alguma coisa muito seria acontecendo.

Pansy correu para o saguão de entrada. Draco e eu a seguimos. Quando chegamos lá um grande número de pessoas já estavam lá.

Draco abriu caminho em meio aos alunos.

- filho da… - a cena atingiu o meu campo de visão.

Vi Blaise deitado no chão sangrando. O peito dele estava cortado em grandes fendas sangrentas. Sem conseguir pensar direito me ajoelhei ao seu lado, saquei minha varinha e comecei a fecha-las. Pansy estava ao meu lado, mas ela mal podia se controlar. Draco estava… onde esta o Draco?

Olhei para os lados tentando encontra ló mas ouvi os gritos…

- seu idiota - Draco estava andando ate onde Ronald estava. - filho da puta

- não xingue a minha mãe sua doninha albina

- é o melhor que pode dizer Weasley de merda?

- vai se fuder Malfoy - Ronald disse quando Draco estava a poucos centímetros de distancia. Depois disso tudo foi muito rápido. Só vi Draco socando o cenoura ambu… quer dizer Ronald. O mesmo retribuiu e logo os dois estavam brigando.

- DRACO! - eu disse e sai correndo para tentar separa-los, mas quem disse que eu consegui, mas também não era pra menos, eu uma menina frágil que vive atras dos livros, nunca iria conseguir parar dois jogadores de quadribol, mas por sorte Goyle apareceu e me ajudou, ele segurou Draco com uma facilidade tremenda - Qual é o seu problema... - eu disse virada pra Draco - Ronald? - vi ele limpando o canto da boca que sangrava

- vai defender o seu namoradinho é? - ele disse com nojo

- claro ele é meu namorado - eu disse estressada

- tipico de vadia - ele disse rindo

- parece que você conhece bastante vadias não é mesmo ? - eu disse segurando Draco, para ele não pular em cima do Weasley

- claro, começando por você - ele disse estufando o peito

- pode começar por mim, mas não se esqueça da sua querida irmã e da sua namorada

- sua... - ele começou a se aproximar de mim com os punhos fechados

- agora deu pra bater em mulher? - eu disse segurando ainda mais Draco ao meu lado

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - McGonagall saindo do meio da multidão perguntou. - O que aconteceu com Zabini?

- O Weasley o atacou - disse uma Lufa que estava no meio da multidão

- Weasley, isso é verdade? - McGonall perguntou tentando controlar a raiva

- er...

- diga de uma vez

- sim é verdade

- agora pra minha sala. - ela disse e olhou para mim e Draco - o que conteceu com você Malfoy?

- nada de mais - ele disse, arrumando a postura

- levem Zabini para a enfermaria.

McGonagall se retirou e Ronald foi com ela.

- Ok gente, o show acabou, vão em bora - disse Draco - Goyle me ajuda aqui

Os dois levaram Blaise pra enfermaria e eu ajudei Pansy a acompanha-los.

* * *

Havia passado uma semanda desde que Blaise e Ronald haviam brigado. Ronald levou detenção até o final do ano e ainda teve que pedir desculpa para Blaise no meio do salão principal. Blaise ficou três dias na enfermaria, mas só pode sair porque prometeu que não faria nada 'inadequado'.

O assunto foi logo abafado pelas loucuras que começamos a fazer para estudar para o N.I.E.M's. Até Draco que não era lá muito o estudioso começou a se dedicar mais, o que foi o ponto extremo.

As horas que eu passava na biblioteca foram duplicadas, mas agora eu tinha muita companhia, diferente de algumas semana atrás quando eu ficava sozinha. Todos os alunos do sétimo ano estavam loucos estudando, mas o que realmente nos deixou preocupados foi quando a professora McGonagall avisou que as provas seriam ainda mais dificeis nas praticas, levando em consideração que a maioria havia participado da guerra.

_Maldita guerra _

Voltei a prestar atenção nas minha anotações...

* * *

Hoje era o primeiro dia de provas de N.I.E.M's. Foi o meu primeiro pensamento quando eu acordei, no quarto de Draco.

Eu deveria estar desesperada, mas... por incrivel que pareça eu não estava...

Olhei para o lado e vi Draco dormindo feito um anjo. Sorri.

Era incrivel como pessoas tão deiferentes podiam estar juntas, como pessoas que se odiavam, na verdade se amavam, era estranho, mas perfeito.

Sorri mais uma vez e me levantei, peguei a minha roupa que estava jogada no chão e fui para o meu quarto, peguei uma toalha e fui tomar um banho.

Embaixo da água comecei a lembrar de tudo o que eu havia passado durante esse ano, a minha vida virando de pernas pro ar. Eu perdendo os meus amigos, descobrindo o amor da minha vida, eu me descobrindo, tudo que eu havia vivido nos anos anteriores parecia um outro mundo, um destino impossível, ou pelo menos parecia , agora o que parecia impossível é o meu passado, como tudo o que eu vivi se apagou? Não deveria não é mesmo? mas aconteceu, e agora?

Fechei os olhos, eu sentia falta das hora que eu conversava com Harry e Rony, mas por mais que eu tentasse seria impossível voltar atrás... mas e se o destino permitir? E se caso eu consigo viver em paz com Draco, mas mesmo assim ainda ter a amizade de Harry e Rony? balancei a cabeça, isso seria mais do que impossível.

Terminei meu banho, me enrolei na toalha e sai do banheiro.

Draco estava saindo do quarto.

- Bom dia - eu disse sorrindo

- Bom dia meu amor - ele disse vindo até onde eu estava e me beijou. - Vou tomar banho, não podemos nos atrasar hoje - ele disse sorrindo e eu sorri também.

Ele foi para o banheiro e eu para o meu quarto.

* * *

- Pansy, calma, vai dar tudo bem, você estudou você vai conseguir, calma garota - eu disse tentando acalmar Pansy que estava chorando histericamente.

- mas, eu sou burra eu não vou me formar, eu vou ser a vergonha da família - ela disse chorando ainda mais

- Pansy, para com isso você vai se sair bem - eu disse seria, ela olhou pra mim, ela percebeu que eu falava sério. Olhei pra Blaise e Draco que observavam a cena com um sorriso no rosto, balancei a cabeça pra eles e o sorriso deles sumiu.

- Pansy, você vai conseguir, e para de drama que deveria ser a Hermione que devia estar arrancando os cabelos - disse Blaise a abraçando por trás

- tudo bem gente, acho que já estou melhor - ela disse secando o rosto com as costas da mão.

- isso ai Pansy - eu disse e olhei para o relógio, marcava 08:57 - Droga, gente tenho que ir - minha primeira prova começava em três minutos na sala de runas

- boa prova - disseram Pansy e Blaise

- boa prova amor - Draco disse me beijando

- pra você também - peguei minha mochila e sai correndo pelos corredores.

Cheguei na sala, mal sentei e o professor já começou a aplicar a prova.

Para mim, a prova estava simples, mas vi muitas pessoas se batendo para fazer. O horror que os professores pregavam quanto as provas, até que não era assim tão horrivel, mas essa era a primeira prova que eu estava fazendo...

Depois vieram as provas de poções e transfiguração, ambas teóricas, as praticas seriam no período da tarde, o que me deixava apreensiva. Eu sabia poções muito bem, fazer as poções era ainda mais fácil, mas eu não sabia o que esperar de transfiguração, na verdade ninguém sabia.

Quando terminei as minhas provas da manhã, fui procurar Draco, ele estava no dormitório dos monitores.

- Você não deveria estar fazendo prova agora? - eu disse

- bom ver você também amor - ele empurrou os livros que estavam por perto e me puxou pra perto dele

- seu bobo - eu disse beijado ele

- então como foram as suas provas?

- boas, e as suas?

- boas também, principalmente a de feitiços, que eu terminei em metade do tempo - eu o olhei com desconfiança - eu não colei, você sabe que é impossível!

- é por isso que você está aqui?

- sim - ele beijou o alto da minha cabeça

- daqui a uma semana nós vamos estar formados - pela primeira vez em dias eu havia parado pra pensar nisso

- sim

**FlashBack**

**1 mês antes...**

- Draco e Hermione, não me importa o que vocês estejam fazendo eu vou entrar - disse Pansy empurrando a porta do meu quarto - ah fala sério - disse Pansy quando viu eu e Draco jogando xadrez de bruxo

- Que foi? - eu disse

- A McGonagall quer ver vocês - ela disse não tirando os olhos do tabuleiro de xadrez sobre a cama

- ok - eu disse me levantando e colocando o primeiro sapato que eu vi na frente, no caso era uma bota de salto, preta.

- Sobre o que seria? - Draco perguntou, passando a mão no cabelo, eu amo quando ele faz isso

- não sei, ela não falou nada, só chamou todos os monitores, pra sala dela

Nós três fomos até a sala da McGonagall, os outros monitores já estavam lá.

- Bom acho que podemos começar - McGonagall disse - Podem se sentar

- Devem estar se perguntado o que eu quero - ela olhou para todos na sala - é simples, vocês terão de organizar a formatura

- COMO? - uma garota lufa disse quase gritou na verdade.

- Bom falta pouco mais de um mês para as aulas acabarem e como sempre o 7º ano precisa de uma formatura, e como a maioria de vocês é do 7º... achei eu por bem que vocês mesmos organizassem a formatura de vocês.

Todos ficaram em silêncio... organizar uma formatura não era tão fácil... mas... se todos nos ajudássemos...

- Vamos lá pessoal, a gente consegue, lembre-se de tudo o que já passamos não é uma simples organização de formatura que vai nos intimidar - eu disse, Draco que segurava minha mão a aprestou em aprovação ao que eu fazia.

- Obrigada Srta. Granger - disse McGonagall

- mas o que teríamos que fazer especificamente? - perguntou Pansy

- bom, organizar a cerimonia de formatura e a festa que teria depois

- eu aceito - disse um aluno da corvinal

- eu também - disseram os dois lufos em uníssono

- eu também - a outra aluna da corvinal

- nós também - dissemos eu, Pansy e Draco juntos, todos olharam para Ronald que parecia nem um pouco incomodado

- eu não sou obrigada a fazer isso - ele se levantou e saiu da sala

- pois é perdemos um cenoura no nosso yakisoba - disse Pansy, e todos riram

- agora eu conto com vocês - McGnagall disse tentando controlar o riso

- o que temos que fazer especificamente? - perguntei

- surpreendam-me

**Flashback off **

* * *

Já era o segundo dia de prova. Hoje eu teria prova de feitiços, história da magia e aritmância. Digamos que seria um dia difícil hoje.

- Você vai se atrasar - Draco disse pela milionésima vez

- eu já vou - eu disse

- Hermione você já revisou isso umas cem vezes, tá tudo certo, vai dar tudo certo - Draco disse, eu olhei para a montanha de papeis a minha frente, todos com um único assunto: Formatura.

Eu e Pansy tivemos a ideia de pedir a cada formando que em 10 linhas resumissem os 7 anos que passaram em Hogwarts, bom... grande maioria não conseguiu escrever em 10 linhas então tivemos que deixar livre o tamanho dos textos, havíamos planejado fazer um livro de recordação pra cada formando, como fotos e os textos de cada um dos alunos, mas como eram muitos, bom estávamos atrasadas para o prazo de entrega, Blaise e Draco, tentavam nos ajudar assim como todos os outros monitores, exceto Ronald, mas era uma coisa complicada, faltavam pelo menos uns 20 livros...

- 19 - eu disse quando terminei de montar um dos livros, olhei para o relógio, cinco minutos para a prova de aritmância. - Draco você guarda isso pra mim? Por obséquio?

- Claro, boa prova - ele disse

- Obrigada - eu disse dando um beijo rápido nele e saindo da sala as pressas

Durante o dia mal vi Draco e a noite também, ele e Blaise haviam saído resolver sei lá o que e eu e Pansy estávamos a terminar os livros .

* * *

No terceiro dia de prova... as provas de Estudo dos trouxas e Herbologia me ocuparam grande parte do dia. E a a noite foi ocupada pela prova de astronomia.

* * *

Quando abri os olhos a primeira coisa que pensei foi: Ultimo dia de provas. Sim eu posso ser a aluna mais dedicada dessa escola, mas eu já não aguentava mais provas e qualquer coisa relacionada a isso.

- Bom dia raio de sol - disse Draco entrando em meu quarto

- Raio de sol? - eu disse

- Problema? - ele disse sorrindo

- não - eu sorri em retribuição

- casal - disse Pansy entrando no meu quarto

- sério o que você faz aqui a essa hora? - Draco perguntou

- nossa, parece que alguém acordou de mal humor - ela disse - mas não me importo, Draco Malfoy fora daqui

- o que?

- vai de uma vez- ela disse, eu vi o porque dela mandar o Draco embora, Pansy estava com o meu vestido, que eu e ela havíamos ido comprar na semana passada, mas o meu vestido precisou de uns ajustes e eles iriam trazer para mim em Hogwarts quando ficasse pronto, bom parece que ficou.

- Draco... vai - eu disse

- até você - ele disse, mas saiu do quarto

- até mais querido - Pansy disse quando ele passou por ela

- PANSY! - eu levantei correndo e peguei o vestido, embrulhado, que ela segurava

- chegou hoje de manhã, por sorte eu peguei com o Filch, ele ia entregar pro Draco

- qual o problema daquele homem? - eu disse desembrulhando o vestido, lá estava ele, perfeito como eu havia escolhido.

- bom eu não sei, mas é melhor você guardar isso e ir se arrumar, lembra último dia de provas?

- ah meu Merlin - embrulhei o vestido de novo rapidamente e o guardei, peguei o meu uniforme e comecei a me trocar

- eu vou indo, boa prova, depois a gente se vê - Pansy disse, saindo

- tá - terminei de me arrumar e Draco já estava me esperando pronto e perfeito como sempre

- pega - ele disse me entregando uma maça

- não está envenenada né? - eu disse sorindo

- não sua boba, é que agora já não da mais tempo de você ir tomar café - ele disse

- e você se preocupou em me dar de comer? - ele assentiu com a cabeça - é por isso que eu te amo

- come logo se não você vai se atrasar.

- tudo bem - eu disse começando a morder a maça.

depois de alguns minutos eu já tinha comido a maça e eu e Draco estávamos saindo do salão comunal dos monitores.

- boa prova, amor - ele disse quando chegamos no ponto onde tomaríamos caminhos diferentes

- pra você também - eu disse dando um beijo rápido nele

- me encontra nos jardins depois que acabar a prova

- ok

Fui fazer a minha última prova do ano, da minha vida escolar, a última prova de Hogwarts.

* * *

Quando acabei a prova sai do castelo e fui para os jardins, Draco parecia ainda não ter chego. Sei-me ao lado de uma árvore e peguei um livro qualquer pra ler.

- Mas o que você está fazendo?

- lendo?

- Mione você mal acabou a ultima prova da sua vida e você já esta... _lendo? - _ Draco pegou o livro das minhas mãos o jogou de lado e se sentou ao meu lado.

- como foi a prova? - perguntei

- fácil, esperava mais na verdade e a sua? - ele deitou no meu colo

- fácil também

O sol estava se ponto o que favorecia a paisagem. Aquele momento seria eternizado em minha mente, por mais que eu não soubesse.

O dia terminou logo. Eu e Pansy terminamos os livros, experimentamos os nossos vestidos. Tudo estava pronto para o próximo dia.

Eu fui me deitar. quando coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro milhares de pensamentos me atingiram, mas na verdade o que mais me afetava era... _ minha última noite em Hogwarts, antes de me formar... _

* * *

Hey gente então desculpa pela singela demora, mas é que tava difícil escrever, mas cá esta esse capítulo super podre, é eu sei ficou podre, prometo que o outro será melhor, afinal é a formatura deles :D Quem está ansiosa ai levanta a mão! *Eu levantei* hehehehehehe mas é isso gente, reviews são bem vindos. Até o próximo capítulo.

Beijos, Ness


	14. Inicio de um sonho ou o fim de uma vida?

Não sei ao certo o que despertou. O sol. Pansy entrando no em meu quarto. Ou uma coruja chata que estava bicando a janela. Mas o importante e que eu acordei. Bom digamos que não era um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Era a minha formatura mas depois disso o que eu ia fazer. Eu nem ao menos sabia que profissão eu iria seguir. Essas drogas de pensamentos me fizeram querer dormir pra sempre. Puxei a coberta pra cima da cabeça e tentei dormir novamente. Mas como sempre tem aquele infeliz que não deixa.

- Hermione acorda - Draco abriu a porta, falou e foi embora

Boa dia amor, também te amo querido. Tentei dormir de novo. Mas outro infeliz veio me atormentar

- Hermione levanta dessa cama menina temos muita coisa pra fazer. - Pansy assim como Draco apenas falou e já se foi. Mas quem disse que eu poderia dormir agora?

- Hermione teu namorado ta te chamando - disse Blaise e se foi

Ouvi o barulho dos passos na escada. No corredor. Em frente a minha porta.

- PRONTO EU ACORDEI E ISSO QUE VOCÊS QUERIAM PRONTO, MAS VOCÊS ME PAGAM DEPOIS. MONSTROS. - eu joguei as cobertas no chão subi na cama e gritei a plenos pulmões. Fechei os olhos por um tempo, ainda em cima da cama.

- você vem comigo - Draco me pegou pelas pernas e me jogou sobre o ombro.

- Draco me solta. Draco.

- não vou te soltar. Você tem que esfriar essa cabeça.

Draco me colocou de baixo do chuveiro e o ligou. Ta pode parecer algo ridículo. Mas a água estava extremamente gelada.

- DRACO MALFOY EU TE MATO! - eu joguei água nele. Mas ele se esquivou. Usei outra tática. O puxei para perto de mim e o abracei.

- Hermione… - ele me beijou. Haha Draco Malfoy caiu no meu plano. Eu troquei de lugar com ele o deixando embaixo do chuveiro. Mas água não pareceu afeta ló já que continuou me beijando.

- hey vamos parar com a putaria aí - Pansy disse na porta do banheiro.

- Pansy vai cagar - Draco disse

- bom se vocês desocupassem o banheiro - ela disse olhando para as unhas. Draco e eu continuamos a nos beijar.

- Pansy onde… uhu agarração no banheiro - Blaise disse levantando as mãos.

- cala a boca - disse Pansy

- vem fazer calar - Blaise disse Pansy beijou Blaise - wow vou querer calar a boca mais vezes agora.

- tudo bem da pra parar com a agarração aí agora

- os incomodados que se retirem - Draco disse

- gente… para aí.

- ah não enche - eu disse

- não serio para aí

- não digam que a gente não avisou - Pansy disse

- hum… desculpa incomodar - disse McGonagall, Draco e eu nos separamos rapidamente - bom os outros monitores estão no salão principal. Seria de grande ajuda se os três pudessem ir ajuda los. - McGonagall foi embora.

- nos avisamos - disseram Blaise e Pansy ao mesmo tempo.

- nos avisamos - eu disse com desdém. Sai do banheiro e fui para o meu quarto. Me sequei e troquei de roupa. Amarrei o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. Peguei uma caixa da coisas que precisaríamos para a arrumação da festa.

- Pansy? - eu a chamei.

- ela já foi. - disse Draco saindo do quarto dele ainda sem camisa.

- você vai assim?

- por que? Gostou?

- bom se você quiser que a sua namorada seja mandada para Azkaban.

- por que seria?

- bom eu teria que matar cada uma que se quer olhasse pra você… coloque a camisa.

Nós seguimos para o salão principal. Todos os alunos que não eram do 7 ano haviam partido hoje de manhã. Os corredores estavam vazios. Hogwarts era do 7 ano. Acredite essas palavras me assustaram. São mais de 40 adolescentes juntos. Sim era coisa para se ter medo mesmo.

- ah finalmente resolveram se juntar a nós - disse Ronald quando chegamos ao salão principal, eu ignorei o comentário e fui ajudar Pansy e uma aluna da corvinal.

Em pouco mais de duas horas tudo estava pronto. A cerimonia de formatura seria realizada nos jardins. Mas os professores arrumaram. De acordo com eles seria uma surpresa.

Eu e Pansy fomos para o salão comunal do monitores, a monitora da convinal, Elizabeth Garder, e a da lufa-lufa, Ana Abott, também nos acompanharam, como todas nos éramos monitoras resolvemos nos arrumar lá. Draco… bom tivemos que expulsar ele de lá, mas nada que ele não superasse.

Passamos a tarde inteira se arrumando. E como já havia sido feito em outras ocasiões. Os elfos domésticos trouxeram-nos comida.  
Já era o final da tarde quando todas nos ficamos prontas. Não é querer falar nada, mas todas nos estávamos lindas.

Pansy estava com um vestido azul escuro que tinha uma espécie de fenda com um tecido preto. O cabelo dela estava meio preso em uma trança. A maquiagem estava podemos dizer que meio pesada, mas realçava os olhos e o vestido dela.

Ana estava com um vestido cinza. O cabelo dela estava preso em um rabo baixo de lado. A maquiagem estava leve, mas ela continuou bonita.

Elizabeth estava com um vestido preto colado ate um pouco acima dos joelhos, pra baixo do joelhos ele abria. O cabelo ruivo dela estava solto, mas completamente liso, o que deixava ainda mais perfeito. A maquiagem dela estava leve, mas caiu bem por causa do cabelo e do vestido.

E eu… bom eu estava com um vestido vermelho, com uma fita na cintura, que tinha uma flor. O vestido abria depois da fita num tecido ainda vermelho porém com uma renda preta. Meu cabelo estava preso somente de um lado. A maquiagem estava leve, não sei se realçava alguma coisa, mas eu não me importava com isso.

Nós quatro saímos do salão comunal dos monitores e fomos para os jardins.  
Quando chegamos na metade do caminho, no saguão de entrada, Blaise e Draco estavam lá.

- Eu morri e estou vendo um anjo? - Draco disse quando me aproximei dele

- você também esta lindo. - não é so porque ele e meu namorado, não Draco estava realmente muito bonito. O smoking preto sobre a pele clara dele o deixava ainda mais lindo.

- a senhorita me daria a honra? - ele disse me dando o braço.

- com prazer - disse colocando a minha mão sobre a dele.

Caminhamos para os jardins. Vários alunos já estavam lá. Como havia dito antes os professores prepararam os jardins. E pelas barbas de Merlin estava perfeito. Havia uma espécie de palco ao lado do lago. Haviam também várias cadeiras em torno do palco. Todas brancas.  
Havia um tapete vermelho dava acesso ao palco. Tudo parecia perfeito.

- amor… aqui - Draco disse me puxando para perto de algumas cadeiras.  
Nós nos sentamos. Faltava um tempo para começar a cerimonia então ficamos conversando.

- Mi, a McGonagall quer que façamos uma espécie de discurso.

- O QUE? - eu disse um pouco alto demais

- ela me falou um pouco antes de vocês chegarem, ela falou pra gente falar sobre como vimos o ano.

- mas… eu não tenho nada pra falar.

- fala o que aconteceu com você durante o ano. - uma casal sentou ao nosso lado. - oi Wesley, Ana

- ah oi Draco - o tal Wesley disse, Ana só deu um aceno de cabeça.

- Draco eu não vou conseguir fazer isso

- Hermione olha pra mim - ele segurou o meu rosto entre as mãos. - você consegue. Não precisa de nenhum discurso preparado. Você consegue. - ele beijou o alto da minha cabeça e me abraçou.

Por trás de seu ombro eu vi Ginny Weasley e Harry chegando.

- vadia

- hum… se você acha tudo bem

- não, é a Weasley. Olha o vestido dela - ele olhou para ela - é igual o meu só muda a cor.

- então não é igual. - ele disse sorrindo com o canto da boca.

- odeio quando você sorri assim. É tão perfeito. - eu disse sorrindo

- odeio o seu poder de me seduzir - ele me beijou rapidamente.

McGonagall subiu ao palco.

- Por favor tomem seus lugares para podermos começar. - ela disse

Todos se sentaram.

- mais um ano esta encerrando. Para nós professores esse ano com certeza foi um ano de recomeço. Depois de tudo o que passamos nestes anos finalmente um ano, que podemos considerar … normal. Muitos alunos passaram por aqui, mas nenhum deles com tanta história nas costas como vocês. Muitos aqui carregam nas costas consequências de uma guerra terrível, perdas, muitos alunos que até então eram como qualquer um viraram heróis. De fato vocês não são alunos normais. - ela parou um pouco e fitou todos os alunos - posso dizer que sentirei falta de cada um de vocês. Da inteligência de vocês corvinais. Da lealdade e da incrível facilidade para se meter em confusões de cada um dos grifinorios. De cada um dos Lufos. E por incrível que pareça da arrogância do sonserinos. Cada um aqui tem o seu valor para Hogwarts. Cada um de vocês mesmo que não pareça entrou para a história dessa escola. Parabéns aos formandos.

Todos aplaudiram.

- quero chamar ao palco Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger.

Eu e Draco nos levantamos e fomos ate o palco.

- boa sorte - McGonagall disse passando por nós.

Ouve um silêncio contrangedor, antes de qualquer um de nós dois falar, Draco não dava sinais de que iria começar a falar então me adiantei...

- no ano passado próximo a essa data eu estava enterrando amigos. Inimigos. No ano passado eu estava entre a vida e a morte. Mas forá ano passado. Esse ano… bom… esse ano - eu não conseguia continuar, era como uma bola entalada na minha garganta impedindo-me de falar…

- … esse ano velhos tábus foram quebrados. Inimizades foram desfeitas ou diminuídas. Esse ano nos vivemos. Livres. Sabendo que quando fossemos dormir no outro dia ainda estaríamos vivos. Que no outro dia estaríamos bem. - Draco olhou pra mim - muitos aqui podem pensar que eu sou um hipócrita por estar aqui falando sobre os males da guerra se estava lutando com Voldemort. Sim. Eu estava lutando com ele. Mas isso não significa que eu realmente queria. Hoje é uma priva de como as pessoas podem mudar. Esse ano foi um ano de mudanças. Pois afinal quem esperaria que um Sonserino estivesse em um palco com uma Grifinória nascida trouxa ainda por cima. Sim um ano de mudanças…

- mas nem todas as mudanças foram boas, amizades foram desfeitas. Coisa que parecia impossível. Mas aconteceu. Descepcoes. Porém esse ano como já foi dito um ano de inimizades sendo desfeitas. Um ano de recomeço. Mas que este recomeço não acabe por aqui. Que tudo o que adquirimos aqui venha estar sendo levado para a vida toda.

Grande maioria aplaudiu. Claro alguns como Ginny Weasley e Lilá Brown estavam mais querendo me matar, mas não liguei, olhei para Draco ele sorria. McGonagall se aproximou dele. Ele sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dela.

McGonagall silenciou todos.

- no começo desse ano eu prometi a mim mesmo que tudo seria diferente. Eu quase morrerá no ano passado. Eu não queria sair de Hogwarts sem tentar. No começo tudo parecia que estava contra mim, mas de forma inesperada tudo mudou. Você. Hermione Jean Granger. Você mudou tudo. Você disse que o que adquirimos nesses anos não deveriam acabar aqui. E em prol disso eu, Draco Black Malfoy, lhe pergunto: Hermione Jean Granger, quer se casar comigo? - Draco se ajoelhou na minha frente com um anel de prata com uma pedra verde no meio, uma esmeralda provavelmente, em uma caixinha preta.

Eu não sabia o que pensar, era tudo tão… inacreditável. Eu não conseguia acreditar que isso realmente estava acontecendo.

- eu… é claro que eu aceito - Draco se levantou colocou o anel no meu dedo e me beijou. Ouve um explosão de gritos e palmas. - eu te amo  
- eu te amo mais.

McGonagall mandou-nos para os nosso lugares e começou a entrega de certificados.

_Simas Finnigan_

_Ana Abbott_

_Padma Patil_

_Demelza Robins _

_Dino Thomas _

_Córmaco McLaggen _

_Alicia Spinett_

_Parvati Patil _

_Ernesto Macmillan _

_Susana Bones _

_Harry Potter_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_Zacarias Smith_

_Luna Lovegood _

_ Marcos Belby _

_Ronald Weasley_

_Lilá Brown _

_Terencio Boot_

_Blaise Zabibi_

_Dafne Greengrass _

_Emilia Bulstrrode_

_Wesley Medeiros _

_Ana Gois _

_Gregory Goyle _

_Pansy Parkinson _

_Teodoro Nott_

_Justino Finch-Fletchley_

_Draco Malfoy _

_Hermione Granger_

Me levantei e fui até o placo peguei o meu 'diploma' e voltei a me sentar ao lado de Draco.

McGongall terminou a cerimonia e fomos para a festa.

Bom a festa estava muito animada, claro sempre tem aqueles que exageram e ficam loucos, desta vez foi o garoto da Sonserina que sentou ao nosso lado Wesley e a Ana, sério eles estavam muito bêbados [N/A: Meu irmão me mata se ler isso, hehehehe , gente a Ana sou eu, tá e, bom eu já sou meio bêbada mesmo, e o meu irmão... bom somos bem parecidos, então, dei nisso ai, desculpa] mesmo, mas vai entender. Depois de um tempo começou a tocar uma música lenta e Draco me levou pra dançar.

- Eu não esperava - eu disse olhando nos olhos de Draco

- queria que fosse surpresa mesmo

- e se eu tivesse dito não?

- você diria não? - ele perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas

- não - eu disse e encostei a cabeça em seu ombro

O restante da noite foi tranquila, claro, a vadia da Weasley começou a brigar com o Harry do nada, mas o resto foi agradável

Quando Draco e eu fomos para o dormitórios já era mais de 01:30 da manhã.

Troquei de roupa e cai na cama, tudo o que eu precisava era de uma boa noite de sono.

* * *

_3 anos depois..._

Era amanhã. Sim, o meu casamento era amanhã. Estava difícil de acreditar ainda, mas era manhã.

Hoje eu e Pansy fomos para a última prova do vestido, estava perfeito, tudo seria perfeito.

Eu estava sentada em um café, próximo ao apartamento onde eu e Draco morávamos desde que saímos de Hogwarts, era uma cobertura sem igual, a vista era linda também podia-se ver quase toda Londres. Linda, mesmo depois de três anos eu ainda me encantava cada dia mais com a nossa _casa._

A porta do café abriu e uma mulher entrou com uma garotinha loiro de pele extremamente branca e olhos azuis. Lembrei do que Pansy havia dito para mim mais cedo... "_Você está grávida Hermione" _era inacreditável, eu mal conseguirá digerir que iria me casar em poucas horas e descubro que estou grávida era tão perfeito.

Olhei para o relógio, já havia eu estava fora de casa por muito tempo. Paguei pelo que havia comido, peguei as minhas coisas e fui embora. O dia estava tão lindo, o sol brilhava e o céu estava limpo, sem possíveis sinais de chuva. Sorri.

Cheguei em frente ao prédio onde morávamos. Coloquei a me imaginar como Draco reagiria a notícia de que eu estava grávida. Ele sempre sonhará em ter filhos, agora estariamos realizando um sonho duplo. Casamento e filhos.

Parei em frente a porta do nosso apartamento. Sorri novamente. Será que era assim que as pessoas se sentiam quando descobriam que seriam mães? Bobas? Como se tudo no mundo tivesse um novo sentido? Acho que sim.

Entrei em casa, deixei as minhas coisas no sofá da sala e fui procurar Draco.

- Draco? Amor onde você está tenho uma coisa importante pra te... contar - não acreditei no que vi

* * *

**Olá gente, então como estão? espero que bem, então grandes emoções né? O que será que a Mione viu? hehehehehehe Eu sei, mas não posso dizer :P até o próximo capítulo...**

**Beijos N. **


	15. O que nos levou ao presente

POV Draco

Eu estava em casa. Sozinho. Hermione Havia saído há a lgumas horas, mas não podia falar nada, amanhã seria o nosso casamento. Eu estava revendo alguns papeis do trabalho , quando a campainha tocou. Estranhei, não estava esperando ninguém.

Fui até a porta.

- Weasley? O que faz aqui? - vi Ginevra Weasley parada na porta

- que isso Draquinho, não foi essa a educação que seus pais lhe deram - ela disse com uma voz enjoativa

- não é do seu interesse a minha educação ou não, o que faz aqui? - ela passou por mim e entrou na minha casa - Saia

- Draco querido não vim aqui a toa.Não mesmo. Tenho planos para nós dois - ela disse brincando com uma mecha do cabelo

- o que? Saia daqui Weasley - eu disse

- eu já disse tenho planos, Draco - ela olhou diretamente ara mim

- e que planos são esses? - eu disse fingindo interesse

- ah, é surpresa, mas você vai gostar

- Weasley saia daqui, Hermione já está para chegar

- então seremos rápidos - a Weasley sacou a sua varinha e tão rápido quanto a velocidade da luz disse o feitiço - Imprerius

Eu não me lembro mais de nada depois disso.

_POV Hermione_

Eu olhei diretamente para a cama. Draco estava adormecido. Se fosse isso tudo bem, mas ele estava dormindo ao lado de Ginny Weasley, ambos estavam nus. Eu senti tudo a minha volta rodar. Por um momento eu não sabia aonde eu estava, tudo parecia tão incerto, como se tudo estivesse desmoronando a minha volta.

- É só um pesadelo. É só um presadelo. É só um pesa...

- Hemione - Draco acordou, ele olhou para o lado e viu a Weasley - Mione eu posso explicar, ela me...

- Eu... eu não quero explicações, acabou Draco, não tem porque explicar mais nada, acabou - eu disse e dei meia volta saindo do apartamento.

O sol ainda brilhava, mas agora parevcia tentar me provocar. Eu não chorei. Elr não merecia as minhas lágrimas, não ele não merecia. Não sabia para onde ir, eu não podia ir para a casa dos meus pais. Eu não conseguiria olhar pra eles e dizer o que aconteceu.

Eu não sabia a onde eu deveria ir, eu só... deixei meus pé me levarem. Meus olhos estavam marejados, mas eu impedia que as lágrimas saissem, eu não podia.

Atravessei a rua, um carro parou quase em cima de mim, mas isso não me fez despertar, eu só fiquei um pouco menos desatenta. eu queria cair no meio da rua e ser atropelada, talvez isso acabasse com a minha angustia.

- Hermione! - Olhei para ao lado e vi Pansy

Corri até ela... não precisou de palavras pra saber que eu estava mal. Ela abriu os braços e me abraçou. Fomos para o seu apartamento que não era muito longe dali.

- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou

- Eu... eu...

- você?

- eu preciso de sorvete - eu disse finalmente - e de um cobertor

- então tá - Pansy disse olhando para mim de forma estranha, mas ignorei eu estava muito depressiva pra ficar prestando atenção nisso. Pansy voltou depois de alguns minutos com um pote de sorvete e um cobertor - Aqui.

- obrigada - eu disse, me enrolei no cobertor sentei no sofá e comecei a comer o sorvete direto do pote mesmo

- quer me fala o que aconteceu? - Pansy disse sentando no sofá

- não, não ainda

- tudo bem

Eu olhei para o pote de sorete a minha frente. Draco e eu comíamos sorvete todas as segundas e quintas. Olhei para Pansy novamente. Ela me encarava, como se quisesse ver o que estava por trás da minha suposta para o pote de sorvete, parecia que tudo estava girando, como em um carrossel. De tudo o que me lembro foi de eu jogar o pote de sorvete pra Pansy e sair correndo para o banheiro, eu pouco tempo eu estava colocando tudo o que tinha no meu estômago pra fora.

- Você sabe que vai ser assim nos primeiros meses - disse Pansy segurando eu cabelo, enquanto eu vomitava

- Por que eu tenho que ter uma amiga mediobruxa? - eu disse ironica

- Talvez para eu fazer o parto do seu filho? - ela disse sorrindo e soltando o meu cabelo

- é talvez - eu sentei no chão do banheiro, passei a mão na minha barriga, daqui a 7 meses eu teria um filho, sozinha. Olhei para Pansy, ela sorria. Em questão de segundos eu estava chorando - Pansy... ele me traiu com a vadia da Ginny... Pansy como eu vou criar meu filho? Eu... eu ... eu não tenho nada... Pansy por que ele fez isso? Comigo? Ele disse que nunca ia me abandonar... Pansy - ela sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou

- Tudo bem eu vou te ajudar, respira, você não pode se estressar - ela disse passando a mão em meus cabelos

- Pansy... eu cheguei em casa e... eles estavam lá... foi horrível

- tudo bem, tudo bem, acho que devemos mandar uma coruja para o Blaise para arrumar as coisas do casamento

- claro

Pansy mandou uma coruja para Blaise explicando tudo o que aconteceu. Tive outros enjoos então fui dormir cedo. Pansy continuou a cancelar tudo o que haviamos planejado para o casamento.

Tudo estava acabado, era hora de eu virar a página e continuar a viver.

* * *

5 meses depois

- Pansy? - eu chamei entrando na cozinha. Ela não estava lá. Vi um bilhete em cima da mesa.

"Hermione, já fui trabalhar. Não esqueça-se que hoje você tem médico! Pansy"

Ouvi um barulho vindo da janela, era a coruja que trazia o jornal, abri a janela ela entrou e colocou o jornal em cima da mesa, coloquei uma moeda na bolsinha em sua perna e ela saiu pela janela.

Dei uma olhada nas manchetes principais. Nada mais me surpreendia, mas em um pequeno canto da primeira página o seguinte título: "O herdeiro Malfoy casa-se, página 23"

Abri o jornal rapidamente e fui até a página 23.

"Draco Malfoy, o único filho de Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy, casou-se ontem com a filha mais nova da família Greengrass, Astoria. Após o seu fracassado noivado com a grande Hermione Granger, Malfoy pareceu não querer hesitar muito antes de partir para outra, então em menos de 5 meses de noivado eles se casaram. Foi uma festa simples para o poder aquisitivo de ambas as famílias; a Sra. Malfoy vestia..."

Ele casou-se. Ele casou-se. Ele... casou-se.

Joguei o jornal sobre a mesa, peguei o me casaco e sai de casa, eu precisava trabalhar, tentar esquecer o que eu acabará de ler, mas parecia meio impossível. Em menos de 5 meses ele fizerá juras de amor a outra mulher, e ele havia dito que nunca me esqueceria. Balancei a cabeça. Como eu fora tola. Quantas ele havia dito a mesma coisa? Quantas?

Cheguei ao ministério, não havia muito o que eu fazer então sentei na cadeira da minha sala e fiquei observando a paisagem... o rio Tâmisa.

Perdi a consciência do tempo e logo quando olhei para o relógio era hora do meu médico, afinal vida de grávida é assim.

Quando descobriram que eu estava grávida a pergunta era sempre a mesma: "Quem é o pai?" apesar de não a fazerem eu sabia que se perguntavam, eu nunca afirmei quem era o pai, nunca disse que era o Draco. Ele estava lá curtindo a sua vda com a sua esposa então pra que incomoda-lo? Pansy já tentara muitas vezes me convencer a contar a ele que eu estava grávida e que ele era o pai, mas eu nunca tiverá coragem pra isso.

Draco trabalhava no ministério também, mas por sorte, quase nunca nos encontravamos, e quando nos encontravamos eu fugia, bom na verdade, só por um mês tive que fazer isso, já que ele mudou de aréa, e paramos de nos encontrar, por sorte.

Cheguei em frente ao . Entrei e logo vi Pansy.

- Está em cima da hora -ela disse

- É eu sei - eu disse - Você leu o jornal hoje?

- Sim, lamento - ela disse sabendo sobre o que eu falava

- que ele seja feliz, eu vou ser feliz com o meu filho, ele que seja com a esposa - eu disse passando a mão na barriga

- Você não vai contar a ele?

- a menos que eu precise muito, o que não vai acontecer

- tudo bem - chegamos em frente a sala do meu médico - até depois

- até - entrei na sala - Boa tarde Dr. Murray

* * *

Eu sai do consultório pasmada. Gêmeos. Eu teria gêmeos. Não identicos de mesmo sexo. Uma menina e um menino. Mas ainda gêmeos. Como eu conseguiria lidar com isso agora? Eu sou só uma, e eles vão ser dois.

Eu estava pasma.

Sai do hospital e andei pelas ruas próximas. Estava distraída.

Não percebi quando dois homens se aproximaram de mim por trás. Eles me atacaram, pegaram a minha bolsa, por sorte eu estava com a minha varinha dentro do casaco; eram trouxas, eu não reaji. Entreguei tudo o que tinha, mas eles não pareciam satisfeitos...

- você tem mais coisa ai - um deles disse

- eu não tenho mais nada - eu dise tentando não entrar em pânico

- cala a boca vadia - o outro disse batendo no meu rosto

- por favor - eu disse quanse chorando - eu to grávida, não façam nada comigo

- pensa que a gente é cego?

- então quem você andou fodendo? - eles me empurraram pra parede com força

- responda sua vadia desprezível - eles me bateram novamente eu já estava chorando, eu estava com medo do que podia acontecer, medo pelos meus filhos. Eles chutaram as minhas pernas e eu cai no chão frio.

- por favor... parem - eu disse chorando

- cale a boca sua desprezível, vadiazinha de quinta

- seu ótario saia de perto dela - um homem disse atrás deles e puxou um deles pra trás e meteu um soco na cara dele, eu vi de relance um cabelo loiro, mas não creditei no que vi.

_Não poderia ser ele._

O outro homem foi pra cima dele também. O meu 'defensor' iria sofrer ainda mais se eu não agisse... tirei a minha varinha de dentro do casaco e estuporei um dos agressores, meu defensor consegui deixar o outro desacordado.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - meu defensor finalmente olhou para mim e por ironia do destino era a pessoa que eu menos queria ver agora, sim era ele, Draco Malfoy - Sair assim sozinha?

- O que faz aqui? - foi a unica coisa que eu disse

- um obrigado cairia bem, mas... vim falar com a Pansy, porém vi o que estava acontecendo aqui e... vim ajudar - ele disse se aproximando de mim e ajudando-me a levantar

- hum... obrigada - eu disse - Você está bem?

- Sim, mas e você?

- é estou - eu disse arrumando o casaco a minha volta

- por que não me contou?

- deveria?

- claro, eu sou o pai, você deveria

- quem disse que você é o pai?

- eu disse, não sou idiota, Hermione. Você não sairia por ai dormindo com qualquer um.

- você entraria na lista de qualquer um? -eu disse com raiva

- eu não sei - Draco disse abaixando os olhos

- vamos conversar em outro lugar - eu disse

- tudo bem - Draco me estendeu a mão, eu a segurei e aparatamos

* * *

- Por que me trouxe aqui? - eu perguntei olhando em volta do lugar aonde estávamos, era onde costumávamos morar.

- Por nada, só pensei nele - ele disse sentando no sofá

- Precisamos conversar - eu disse sentando no outro sofá - Eu estou grávida o que é obvio e sim você é o pai, mas... eu estou grávida de gêmeos, mas especificamente uma menina e um menino - eu disse tudo junto sem respirar, sem dar pausas, apenas disse e olhei para as minhas mãos

- Eu vou ajuda-la a cria-los - Draco disse

- Você está casado! - eu disse

- Eu sei disso, mas isso não me impede de ajuda-lá

- eu... eu acho que não vou conseguir

- eu vou estar com você

- vai mesmo? Ou vai nós trocar pela primeira vadia que aparecer na frente?

- Eu já te expliquei um milhão de vezes não aconteceu nada, ela me lençou imperius, eu não sei o que aconteceu, droga Hermione, precisa ficar voltando nesse assunto sempre?

- Na verdade preciso - eu disse e me sentei de novo

- Eu quero ficar com um deles - Draco disse depois de um tempo

- Como? Eu não vou deixar filho meu contigo - eu disse com raiva

- Eles são meus também e você mesmo disse que não ia conseguir cria-los

- mas não significava que eu queria que você os criasse

- eu sou o pai eu tenho direitos

- eu não vou discutir isso, você não vai poder tira-los de mim

- é para o bem deles, ou você quer que eles crescam sem pai?

- quer que um deles cresca pensando que a mãe é a sua mulher?

Draco ficou e silêncio. Eu estava com raiva, como ele ousava pensar em tirar um dos meus filhos de mim, eu não conseguia nem pensar nessa hipótese

- pensa com calma - ele disse e foi embora

- eu já pensei é a resposta é não - eu diss enquanto ele saia

* * *

Fui para a casa de Pansy. Quando eu cheguei ela já estava lá.

- Onde você estava?

- hum... falando com o Draco

- ah finalmente né, contou pra ele?

- sim... Pansy eu vou ter gêmeos - eu disse coçando a cabeça

- ah meus sobrinhos, eles vão ser iguais?

- não, será uma menina e um menino

- Já pensou nos nomes?

- nã... Rose, minha filha vai se chamar Rose...

- e o menino?

Eu pensei por um tempo. Lembrei de uma conversa minha com Draco

_- Scorpius?_

_- É um nome legal, mas ele não seria alvo de brincadeiras e preconceito? _

_- Hey, olha o meu nome Draco Malfoy, acha que eu liguei pro que as pessoas falavam do meu nome?_

_- Não... Scorpius... é acho que ele poderá lidar com isso_

- Será Scorpius, Rose e Scorpius - eu disse sorrindo

* * *

7 semanas depois...

- Hermione tenta se controlar - disse Pansy

- Não é você que está sofrendo as dores do parto então cala a boca - eu gritei em meio a dor

- tá tudo bem - ela disse segurando a minha mão - eu chamo ele?

- mas você não chamou ainda? - eu disse quase chorando de dor

- não... tá eu vou chamar... e acho que seu parto vai ser logo - ela disse saindo do quarto

Eu já estava morrendo de dor, se você acha que a sua mãe não sofreu no seu parto, quarido você está muito enganado.

Para manter a conciencia estava difícil, eu queria muito render a exaustão de acabar dormindo, mas eu não podia...

Senti-me molhada, minha bolsa, eu estava sozinha, não tinha pra quem gritar. Pansy ainda não voltará, Draco... bom nem sinal dele e o meu médico... onde está aquele filho da mãe?

- Hermione? - a pessoa que eu menos esperava apareceu na porta. - você está sozinha?

- Ronald por favor cala a boca e me ajuda, sim eu estou sozinha a minha bolsa estourou e eu to morrendo de dor então... por favor... faça alguma coisa.

- Hermione eu tenho uma má noticia... desculpa, mas eu posso ver a cabeça do seu filho

Eu gritei de dor

- Rony você vai ter que fazer o meu parto

- Eu? Mas eu não sei fazer isso, que droga Hermione eu não vou fazer

- Você quer que eles morram?

- Eles?

- Gêmeos... Ronald eu to morrendo de dor... vai de uma vez

- tá o que eu tenho que fazer

Eu expliquei a Rony tudo o que ele tinha que fazer.

- É um menino! - ele disse na maior empolgação, mas acho que ele viu a minha cara cala-a-boca-seu-idiota e calou a boca

- deixe-me prever o outro bebê vai ser uma menina... se for você me deve um galeão

- tudo bem então - ele fez o mesmo que eu havia mandado na primeira vez, mas agora estava de certa forma mais fácil. - ah droga, te devo um galeão - eu sorri

- Mione eu... Weasley? - Pansy disse chegando no quarto - hum... parece que cheguei tarde demais

- Eu quero... os ver - eu disse cansada

Pansy enrolou Rose em um manta e trouxe para mim, Rony fez o mesmo com Scorpius.

- meus filhos - eu disse os pegando

- nossos filhos - Draco disse chegando

Eu olhei para Draco e sorri, ele podia estar casado, ele podia ter quebrado o meu coração, mas naquela hora, ele voltou a ser o Draco pelo qual eu me apaixonei em Hogwarts, o Draco pelo qual eu briguei com todos, o Draco que me amou, o meu Draco. Eu sorri e olhei para os nosso filhos.

* * *

5 anos depois...

- Rose Granger venha aqui agora mesmo - eu chamei a minha filha

- mãe - ela disse quando chegou na minha frente

- que bagunça é... - eu olhei para a janela e vi um coruja na janela

Ela trazia em seu bico um envelope preto, me arrepiei, não deveria ser boa coisa esse envelope dessa cor, abri o envelope e de dentro tirei um pedaço de pergaminho amassado, era a cligrafia grotesca de Harry... bom depois que Rony fez o meu parto eu voltei a falar com eles, mas não com as suas 'noivas', Harry não ficou sabendo do que Ginny fez com Draco ou para o Draco eu não sei o que pensar dessa história ainda, uma parte de mim diz para acreditar nele e outra diz que ele teve culpa, que ele quis, eu não sei o que pensar, eu não sei se o perdoei ainda, bom de certo modo tive que perdoar afinal... olhei para o pergaminho e deixei de lado os meus pensamentos, li o que estava escrito...

"Mione... Rony está morto, houve um confronto no trabalho ele foi atingindo por uma maldição... ele acabou morrendo."

Eu fiquei estática, eu não sabia o que pensar, ele não podia estar morto, não... era o Rony... ela não podia estar morto...não... senti minhas pernas cederem abaixo de mim e eu fui de encontro ao chão...

- Mamãe - Rose se colocou ao meu lado - o que aconteceu?

- O Rony morreu

* * *

POV Draco

Eu cheguei em casa. Não vi Scorpius. O que de certo modo foi um alivio eu não sei se eu estava preparado para olhar para ele e dizer que a mulher que ele chamava de mãe havia morrido, eu não conseguiria.

- Sr. Malfoy? - Maria me chamou

- Sim

- Scorpius está no quarto, ele... perguntou por você

- Eu já vou - eu disse e Maria se retirou

Era essa a hora, eu teria que contar a ele... eu só queria que Hermione estivesse comigo agora. Olhei para a escada e comecei a caminhar para destruição de boa parte da vida do meu filho.

* * *

Ah gente esse é o penúltimo capítulo... próximo já é o final... chora... desculpa, sei que esse capítulo está uma droga, mas... não consegui fazer muito mais que isso então... reviews! Beijos, Ness


	16. Nada realmente acaba

Eu e Rose estávamos a andar por entre os túmulos. Rose ainda chorava. Rony não era apenas um tio para ela. Era quase um pai. O pai que ela não conhecia. Mas tinha. De longe eu avistei algumas pessoas em volta de um túmulo. Vi três pessoas loiras e uma morena com as pontas do cabelo loiras. Malfoy. Sim eram eles. Na mesma noite em que Rony fora morto. Astoria também. Eu reparei no garotinho loiro ao lado de um homem igualmente loiro. Era magro. Não muito alto. Um perfeito garoto de 6 anos. Trajando um terno preto. Assim como quase todos em volta do túmulo. Preto. Assim como a morte. Preta.

Olhei para os lados procurando por Rose. Ela estava sentada perto de uma arvore. O cabelo castanho claro dela contrastava com o vestido preto.

Voltei a olhar para o grupo em volta do túmulo. O garoto e o homem haviam sumido. Por um segundo me desesperei. Onde eles haviam ido? Se fosse mesmo quem eu pensava que era não podia perde-los de vista.

-Rose?  
- sim mamãe?  
- eu… vou ver uma coisa. Ficas aqui?  
- fico - ela disse com uma voz manhosa.

Eu andei um pouco mais para frente. Vi o homem loiro com o garoto no colo. Os homens que eu mais amo na minha vida. Mesmo não convivendo com o meu filho eu o amava. Mesmo jamais ter tido contado história para ele dormir. O acalmar quando estivera com medo. Eu o amava. Afinal ele era meu filho. Sangue do meu sangue. Carne da minha carne.

Sem pensar o chamei…  
- Draco - ele se virou e eu pude ver os olhos azuis dele. Que eu não via muito tempo. Mas não só os dele. Os mesmos olhos eram presentes no garoto em seus braços. Idêntico ao pai. Sim ele era.

POV Draco

Olhos âmbares me encaravam. Parecia uma tentação mandada reitera do meu inferno pessoal. Ela. Que eu não via a tantas primaveras. Ali na minha frente dirigindo-se a mim. Eu tive vontade de siar correndo a pegar em meu braços e não deixa-lá mas ir. Era isso que eu de fato queria que ela não se fosse.

Eu gostava de Astoria. Ela era uma boa 'mãe' para Scorpius. Ela o amava como se fosse seu próprio filho. Ela nunca havia o rejeitado por ser filho de outra mulher. Por ser filho de Hermione. Nunca. Talvez um dia eu a amasse, claro não como amei e ainda amo Hermione. Mas talvez eu gostasse ainda mais dela. Mas agora é tarde. Muito tarde ela esta morta.

- meus pêsames. - Hermione disse ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Scorpius.

- o que faz aqui?

- bom eu e Rose estávamos no enterro de… Rony.

- o Weasley morreu? - eu perguntei espantado. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - meus pêsames… mas você disse que estava com Rose onde…

- mamãe - uma menina de cabelos castanho claro. E vestido preto. apareceu de trás de Hermione.

- Rose - eu disse por impulso.

- hum… olá.

- Rose esse é Draco Malfoy e o filho… dele, Scorpius.

- prazer sr. Malfoy

- é um prazer conhece-lá também Rose. - eu disse. Eu queria abraça-lá e dizer que eu a amava. Mesmo não a conhecendo direito. -Scorpius

- é um prazer conhece-las - Scorpius disse com uma voz manhosa.

- o que aconteceu? - Rose perguntou para Scorpius

- a minha mãe morreu - vi Hermione levantando o rosto e mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu sabia que aquelas palavras nela causaram grande dor. Afinal ela era a mãe. E o seu próprio filho não a reconhecia como tal.

- Scorpius por que não vai conversar com a Rose?

- tudo bem pai - ele disse descendo do meu colo e indo ate onde Rose estava. Os dois foram um pouco para frente. Onde havia algumas arvores.

- eu sei como é difícil pra você. - eu disse me aproximando de Hermione.

- é como se pedaço de mim estivesse sendo destroçado. Ele nem sabe que ainda tem uma mãe - Hermione começou a chorar. - pior é que fui eu que quis isso.

- hey calma. Era o melhor para eles.

- era… e agora Rony e Astoria estão mortos. O que faremos?

- vamos contar a eles - eu disse vendo os dois voltarem.

1 semana depois…

Draco e eu planejávamos contar aos nossos filhos toda a verdade. Tudo o que escondemos deles.

Eu estava na cozinha lendo o jornal e tomando café, quando a campainha tocou.

Fui ate a porta só podiam ser eles. Rose estava na sala assistindo alguma coisa a cara de tédio era visível no rosto dela. Ri. Se ela imaginasse o que estava por vir. Cheguei a porta e a abri.

- Sra. Granger. - Scorpius disse

- que isso me chame de Hermione mesmo - ou de mãe acrescentei mentalmente.

- Bom dia Hermione.

- Bom dia, vamos entrem logo - eu disse dando passagem a eles. Rose olhou para a porta.

- Scorpius!

- Rose!

- vão lá pro quarto brincar - eu disse. Rose pulou do sofá e foi correndo pro quarto. Scorpius foi meio acanhado. Olhei para Draco. Uma perfeita copia dele sim era isso que Scorpius era. Uma copia do pai. Eu sorri.

- o que foi?

- cada dia ele esta mais parecido com você - eu disse voltando para a cozinha.

- isso é um elogio?

- acho que sim. - eu me apoiei no balcão e voltei a tomar o meu café.

- como será que eles vão reagir?

- não sei, eu tenho medo que eles venham estar nos odiando por termos mentido para eles.

- também tenho medo disso.

- e depois que contarmos para eles… o que vamos fazer?

- não sei… talvez pudéssemos nos revezar ora ficarmos com eles. Eu ficava um semana com os dois e você outra.

- mas… eu vou ficar sozinha quando eles não estiverem comigo?

- você não precisa… podia ficar lá em casa com a gente. É grande tem muito espaço.

- não venha usando a desculpa por termos filhos juntos para me ter de novo.

- eu nem cheguei a pensar nisso… só estava dizendo seria mais fácil para nos e para eles, eu não ficaria sozinha quando eles estivessem com você e você também não quando estivessem comigo. Eles sempre estariam juntos também.

- eu posso pensar nisso?

- claro, a minha oferta vai estar disponível pelo tempo que você precisar. - Draco disse sorrindo.

- você continua com o mesmo sorriso - eu disse olhando para a xícara.

- e é uma das coisas que você mais ama em mim.

- quem disse?

- eu - ele sorriu de novo

- vamos falar com eles… quanto mais tempo demorarmos, pior fica.

Eu fui ate a sala e me sentei no sofá. Draco sentou-se também, mas com certa distancia.

- Rose, Scorpius venham aqui por favor. - eu os chamei.

- mãe olha não foi a minha culpa tudo bem

- com a consciência pesada Srta. Rose - eu disse

- desculpa

- sentem-se - eu disse e eles se sentaram no sofá que estava na frente do outro.

- bom nos temos uma coisa pra contar para vocês.

- vocês vão sem casar? - Scorpius disse

Eu olhei para Draco ele também me olhava. Ao mesmo tempo dissemos

- não

-bom no passado eu e o Draco tivemos… um caso. Nos namoramos por 4 anos e meio…

- íamos nos casar, mas aconteceu uma coisa a qual vocês não precisam ficar sabendo agora, nos acabamos nos separando…

- mas eu esta a gravida. Do Draco.

- pai a mamãe sabia disso?

- sim sabia -Draco disse olhando para mim - descobrimos que Hermione teria gêmeos. Uma menina e um menino…

- mas eu não conseguiria criar os dois. Eu estava sozinha morando na casa de uma amiga e ainda nem fixa estava no meu emprego. Eu não poderia criar os dois.

- então resolvemos que para o bem deles eu ficaria com o garoto e Hermione com a menina, nesse tempo eu já havia me casado com Astoria, seria mais fácil assim tanto para nós quanto para as crianças.

- Rose, minha filha, eu fiquei contigo, Draco ficou com você, Scorpius, meu filho.

- por que vocês não nos contaram antes?-Scorpius disse.

- achávamos que não seria preciso, nunca imaginamos que Astoria… morreria. Enquanto ela estivesse viva achávamos que não seria preciso.

- então se Astoria não tivesse morrido eu jamais saberia quem é o meu pai? - Rose disse com um pouco de raiva.

- provavelmente sim. - eu disse

- vocês estão bem? - indagou Draco

- então é assim vocês vem soltam essa bomba nas nossas vidas e esperam que a gente fique bem? - foi a vez de Scorpius ficar com raiva

- não, vocês podem pensar sobre isso, quando tiverem entendido… nos chamem - eu disse saindo da sala e indo de volta pra cozinha. Draco me seguiu.

Eu me sentei em uma das cadeiras e enterrei a cabeça nas mãos.

- calma - Draco disse sentando na cadeira a minha frente.

- calma… você me pede calma? - eu disse olhando para ele indignada - meus filhos podem me odiar pro resto da vida e você me pede calma? Poupe-me Draco.

- eles podem me odiar também.

Draco tinha razão. Eles poderiam nos odiar. Pra sempre.

Ou não.

Eu olhei para o teto e suspirei. Uma hora eu teria de fazer isso, mas não pensei que seria assim.

- mãe - Rose da sala me chamou. Eu olhei para Draco. Nos levantamos e fomos até a sala.

Scorpius e Rose estavam no mesmo lugar aonde nos os deixamos.

Rose abriu a boca… começou a falar.

Algumas semanas depois…

- droga - disse tentando pegar uma lata no armário, mas estava muito alto e falhei em minha missão.

Uma mão surgiu de trás de mim, não, não era o mãozinha da família Adams, era Draco. Bom como ele era mais alto que eu para ele foi fácil pegar a lata.

- aqui. - ele disse me entregando a lata.

Faziam exatas 5 semanas que eu estava morando na mansão de Draco. Depois de nos entendermos com nossos filhos, eu não vi o porque mante-los separados. Eu e Rose nos mudamos. Rose já tinha um quarto na casa. Porque de acordo com Draco ele sempre soube que isso aconteceria ou pelo menos esperava, eu não sei se ele referia-se ao fato de Rose vim morar na mesma casa que ele, ou a eu e ela virmos morar com ele. Eu estava no quarto de hospedes, mas temporariamente porque Draco já mandara fazer um quarto para mim na casa, apesar de eu ter dito que não precisava, mas ele dissera que eu merecia e bom ele é  
Draco Malfoy a ultima palavra sempre teria que ser a dele.

Hoje Rose e Scorpius estavam na casa de Harry, era aniversário de Lily, os dois iriam dormir lá. Pra falar bem a verdade era a primeira vez que eu deixara Rose ir dormir fora de casa e de acordo com Draco era a primeira vez que Scorpius dormia fora de casa também.

- obrigada. - eu disse peguei a lata com bolachas e a xícara de café sobre a mesa e fui me sentar em frente a lareira. Como fazia há anos. Draco me seguiu e sentou-se ao meu lado. Não disse nada apenas sentiu e ficou olhando para as chamas da lareira.

POV AUTORA, alguém de fora precisa narrar essa parte

Ambos estavam sentado em frente lareira. Comendo bolachas. Era como se voltassem no tempo e estivessem em Hogwarts. Como se não fossem pais. Como se nunca tivesse havido desentendimento entre eles como se tudo estivesse como há oito anos e meios atrás.

- sabe as vezes eu queria voltar ao tempo em que estávamos em Hogwarts - Draco Malfoy disse para Hermione. - no tempo em que nos tínhamos que nos preocupar somente conosco.

- ao tempo em que tínhamos que decidir em qual lado queríamos lutar? - Hermione disse sem olhar para Draco.

- ao tempo em que eu arriscara a minha vida para poder ter a esperança de um dia você me amar - Draco disse da mesma forma, sem olhar para ela.

- como?

- no dia em que Dumbledore morreu, eu sabia o que fazer. Fora treinado para aquilo. Matar deveria ser fácil… mas não era, eu não consegui matar ele por sua causa. Eu sabia que se eu o matasse eu jamais poderia te-lá, você sempre me veria como um assassino. Eu arrisquei a vida dos meus pais, a minha vida, arrisquei tudo o que eu tinha só por uma chance de um dia ter você ao meu lado. - Draco disse, sem olhar pra ela por um minuto se quer. Ele tinha medo de olha-lá e não se controlar. Toma-lá em seus braços e fazer dela sua. Como já fora a tanto tempo atras.

- você me teve…- ela disse com um tom de ressentimento.

- e te perdi. - ele disse olhando para as mãos pálidas.

- eu sempre te amei… você sabe disse

- eu sei… mas você não sabe que eu jamais a esqueci.

- você se casou - ela disse olhando para ele pela primeira vez desde que sentaram-se em frente a lareira

- eu não tive escolha, meus pais quase me obrigaram. Eu estava sozinho e logo depois teve o Scorpius, se eu não tivesse me casado ele… bom acho que nem estaria como esta hoje.

- você não amava?

- talvez um dia amasse, posso parecer um cafajeste ficar com uma mulher sem a amar, mas é como dizem o primeiro amor não se esquece. Eu nem o superei. - Draco disse, após ter terminado de falar, ele olhou para ela.

Hermione sustentou o olhar de Draco. A imensidão de seduz olhos a faziam esquecer de tudo. Faziam-na se perder.

Draco podia ver nos olhos âmbares de Hermione que ela ainda o amava. Ele queria poder toca-lá. Mas tinha medo. Medo da reação dela.

Draco desviou o olhar.

- Draco - Hermione chamou. Ele se virou. Ela o beija. Sela os lábios dele. Sela a insegurança e o medo. Ela arrisca e tem vitoria. Draco se entrega ao beijo. Ela venceu. Não. Eles venceram, os dois queriam aquilo, mas ambos estavam com medo.

Hermione deitou no chão forrado com os tapetes grossos negros. Draco deitou sobre ela. E ali, em frente a lareira, na sala, eles se entregaram ao amor e ao desejo, a paixão e a luxuria, ao prazer.

POV Draco

Eu abri os olhos. O teto escuro da mansão estava sobre minha cabeça. Um peso sobre os meus braços. Olhei. Vi Hermione adormecida sobre o mesmo. Olhei em volta e constatei que estávamos na sala.

A lareira havia apagado. Começara a ficar frio. Olhei para o relógio. 9:46. Scorpius e Rose voltariam para casa as 10:30. Não seria certo eles nos encontrarem assim. Enrolados em um lençol no meio da sala.[N/A: Como o lençol surgiu? Não esqueçam que eles são bruxos podem conjurar coisas] Seria muito traumatizaste para eles.

Passei a mão no rosto de Hermione. Ela virou para o outro lado deixando a orelha livre do cabelo.

- Mi… acorda amor - sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- não quero - ela choramingou.

- as crianças estarão aqui daqui a um pouco.

- que horas são?

- 9:50 - eu disse olhando para o relógio.

- meu Merlin - ela disse se levantando e puxando o lençol junto.

- hey

- ah desculpa amor - Hermione disse se abaixando e selando os meus lábios - vou tomar banho

- posso ir junto?

- pode - ela disse indo em direção as escadas. Eu me levantei e a segui.

Ela entrou no banheiro ligou o chuveiro e se virou para mim.

- eu te amo - eu disse

- ama mesmo? - ela entrou dentro do box.

- sim amo - eu disse entrando no box junto a ela.

Hermione se aproximou de mim e me beijou.

- sei que não é o lugar mais apropriado para isso, mas… Hermione Jean Granger quer se casar comigo?

- sim Draco Black Malfoy eu aceito me casar contigo.

Eu a peguei no colo e a beijei. Eu a tinha novamente. Eu tinha motivos para sorrir novamente. Eu podia viver novamente.

Terminamos de tomar banho. Colocamos uma roupa e fomos para a cozinha.

Hermione estava fritando ovos e bacon, enquanto eu fazia suco. Arrumei a mesa com tudo o que tinha direito. Eu e Hermione nos sentamos para tomar café da manhã. Eram 10:25.

Em menos de 5 minutos Rose e Scorpius estavam batendo a porta acompanhados de Harry.

Sim eu e o Potter tivemos que passar a nos tratar adequadamente depois que Hermione veio morar conosco e bom como ele é o segundo padrinho de Rose tínhamos que nos suportar.

Rose e Scorpius entraram em casa e Harry os acompanhou.

- mãe? Pai? - os dois chamaram

- na cozinha - Hermione disse.

Ouvi os dois vindo correndo para a cozinha.

- mãe! Pai! - eles gritaram quando nos viram, duas belas crianças de 6 anos, dois filhos maravilhosos.

- estão entregues - disse Harry entrando na cozinha.

- obrigada - Hermione disse e se levantando foi ate onde os filhos estavam. Ela os abraçou e mandou os dois subirem pra guardarem as coisas. - eles se comportaram?

- Mione eles são crianças é claro que eles não se comportaram. - Harry disse descontraído.

Eu e Draco rimos.

- quer tomar café?

- não, obrigada tenho que voltar já.

- hum… ok então. Eu lhe acompanho ate a porta. - Hermione se levantou e o acompanhou. Pouco minutos ela já estava de volta.

Terminamos de tomar café e fomos pra a sala.

- MÃEEEEEEE - Rose gritou no andar superior.

- lá vamos nós - Mione disse sorrindo.

Ela subiu para o andar superior e foi atender Rose. Eu olhei para a lareira. Lembrei de tudo o que havia acontecido ontem e hoje, de fato era inacreditável. Por anos eu viverá imaginando o dia em que Hermione me perdoaria. No dia em que estaríamos casados. Hoje eu não precisava imaginar estava acontecendo. Eu sorri e joguei a cabeça para trás e vi Scorpius me encarando.

- pai… você esta bem?

- por que não estaria?- Eu disse sorrindo

- pai posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Scorpius se sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

- claro que pode

- você vai se casar com a mamãe? - eu olhei para Scorpius, mas Parecia que eu estava me vendo em um espelho a mais de vinte anos atrás.

-sim filho, eu e a sua mãe vamos nos casar - eu disse.

- a Rose me deve dois galeões. - ele disse animado e saiu correndo pela casa.

- Scorpius… - eu o chamei e ele parou e se virou para mim. - você não vai ficar chateado por isso vai?

- claro que não, pai a Astoria morreu você tem que recomeçar a sua vida - ele disse e subiu correndo as escadas.

Eu estava feliz. Depois de tudo o que passei eu seria feliz novamente.

POV Autora

Naquela noite Draco e Hermione oficializaram o noivado, diante dos filhos, e dos pais deles. Lucius e Narcisa desejaram ao filho felicidades o que surpreendeu ele e a Hermione.

Uma semana depois os convites estavam sendo entregues. Muitos ficaram surpresos e outros felizes com o casamento.

- Pansy, o Draco e a Mione irão se casar- disse Blaise

- finalmente - Pansy disse entrando na sala enrolada em uma toalha.

Pansy e Blaise estavam casados há 3 anos.

Harry estava sentado em frente a lareira abrindo a correspondência. No meio de tantas cartas ele viu um envelope vermelho com detalhes verde. Abriu o envelope e viu um convite. O abriu e leu.

Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger lhe convidam para cerimonia de casamento. 19.09.2008 [não tenho certeza quanto ao ano]. 16h. Mansão Malfoy.

No fundo do convite tinha uma foto de Hermione e Draco abraçados e se beijando.

Harry sorriu, finalmente a amiga seria feliz plenamente.

Naquela noite Ginny Potter não dormiu, sua mente não deixava ela precisava impedir aquele casamento. Ela só não sabia como. Ainda

POV Hermione

**_Merrily we fall out of line_**

**_Out of line_**

**_I'd fall anywhere with you I'm by your side_**

**_Swinging in the rain_**

**_Humming melodies_**

**_Were not going anywhere until we freeze_**

Hoje. Tudo. Muda. Foi o que eu pensei quando abri os olhos pela manhã, eu estava no 'meu' quarto, um rádio trouxa estava ao lado da cama e uma música calma tocava, de certo modo ela me completava, era como se o destino estivesse a meu favor. Sorri e levantei. Fui até a janela, do lado de fora, várias pessoas arrumando os últimos preparativos para a cerimônia.

Sorri novamente. Era hoje. Depois de anos imaginando como seria o meu casamento finalmente havia chegado o dia. O grande dia.

**_I'm not afraid anymore_**

**_I'm not afraid_**

**_Forever is a long time_**

**_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_**

Sai do meu quarto e desci para a cozinha, chegando lá encontrei, Rose, Scorpius, Narcisa e a minha mãe tomando café.

- Finalmente querida, pensamos que iria dormir o dia inteiro - minha mãe disse sorrindo

- bom dia mamãe - Rose disse vindo até mim e abraçando-me pela cintura

- bom dia filha - eu disse indo até a mesa e me sentando ao lado de Scorpius - Bom dia filho - eu disse dando um beijo na testa dele

Eu tomei cafe enquanto minha mãe e Cissa conversavam animadamente como se fossem amigas de muito tempo.

Rose e Scorpius terminaram o café e sairão correndo pela casa.

A campainha tocou. Fui até a porta. Abri e me deparei com uma Pansy cheia de sacolas nas mãos.

- Vai ficar olhando ou vai me ajudar? - Ela perguntou sem paciência

- ah... desculpa - disse pegando algumas sacolas - pra que tudo isso?

- ah eu vou me arrumar aqui mesmo e bom eu tenho que te ajudar né? Cade a Cissa e a sua mãe?

- na cozinha... como você sabia que elas estariam aqui?

- a querida, muitas pessoas ainda vão vir pra cá - ela disse indo para a cozinha

- COMO? - eu gritei pra ela, mas não tive resposta.

- gritando já cedo amor? - Draco chegou por trás de mim e me abraçou.

- elas vão acabar me deixando loucas - eu disse me virando para ele.

- isso porque você não vai ficar com o Blaise, meu pai e o seu e ainda o Potter.

- com o Harry? Ok você esta mais ferrado que eu.

Ele sorriu.

- hey vocês dois aí - Pansy disse

- falando no diabo aparece o demônio.

- que amor- Draco ironizou - ok vou indo, até depois - ele beijou a testa dela e saiu pela porta da frente.

- agora você é minha - Pansy disse

- medo - eu disse olhando

**_Carefully were placed for our destiny_**

**_You came and you took this heart and set it free_**

**_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me_**

**_So warm to me I'm torn_**

**_I'm torn to be_**

**_Right where you are_**

Logo após o almoço eu comecei a me arrumar. Quer dizer eu virgula, uma cabeleireira e uma manicure cuidaram dos meus cabelos e unhas. Faltando menos de uma hora para o casamento um maquiador preparou a minha maquiagem. Agora era só o vestido.

- Pansy cade o meu vestido?

- hum… no quarto da Rose, vou lá buscar

Pansy voltou alguns minutos depois com um ar preocupado no rosto.

- o que aconteceu? - perguntei nervosa

- bom… aconteceu isso - Pansy me mostrou um vestido rasgado. Completamente rasgado. Mas o pior era o meu vestido.

- ok, relaxa não é nada de mais… - olhei para o vestido novamente - mas quem foi o filho da puta que fez isso?

- calma a gente da um jeito - Pansy disse colocando o vestido sobre a cama.

- o que você vai fazer? - perguntei a beira do desespero.

- você é uma bruxa ou que? - Pansy disse e tirou a varinha da bolsa.

Ela começou a fazer diversos movimentos com a varinha e o vestido começou a se modificar. Criou uma forma nova, um modelo diferente. Era perfeito. Pansy me conhecia muito bem para fazer o que eu gostava.

Ela terminou e me passou o vestido. Eu sorri.

- Pansy ficou lindo…

- ta ta ta agora vai trocar de roupa logo senão o gostoso la em baixo vai pensar que você desistiu de tudo.

- ok… - peguei o vestido e o vesti. Tive uma certa dificuldade para fecha-ló, mas Pansy me ajudou. Coloquei os sapatos e olhei-me no espelho.

- pronta para virar a Sra. Malfoy? - Pansy perguntou chegando ao meu lado. Eu respirei fundo. Eu estava preparada? Eu amava Draco acima de tudo, eu queria passar com ele o resto da minha vida. Mas seria o suficiente? Eu estava mesmo preparada.

- sim - eu disse com firmeza. Eu estava preparada.

**_I'm not afraid anymore_**

**_I'm not afraid_**

Eu desci as as escadas calmamente, Pansy me acompanhou. Olhei por uma das grandes janelas. Todos os convidados estavam no jardim. Draco estava no altar com um smoking preto perfeito. Ele estava perfeito. Ao lado dele Blaise e do outro Scorpius. Desci o ultimo lance de escada e vi minha mãe e Cissa. Elas sorriram para mim.

- você esta perfeita - disse meu pai chegando ao meu lado.

- obrigada

Ele me estendeu o braço e começamos a andar em direção ao jardim.

_**Forever is a long time**_

_**But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side**_

_**Tell me everyday I'd get to wake up to that smile**_

_**I wouldnt mind it at all**_

_**I wouldnt mind it at all**_

As pessoas sorriam para mim. Era como se você fosse a rainha da Inglaterra e estivesse passando por uma rua movimentada, todos param para te olhar. Como uma rainha. Assim como eu me sentia. Uma rainha.

Eu olhei para o altar que havia sido construído no meio do jardim. Draco sorria. Eu sorri para ele.

Eu comecei a andar mais rápido. Eu queria chegar logo. Eu queria que o Draco fosse meu logo. Só meu.

- filha calma - meu pai sussurrou.

Eu olhei para ele. Seu rosto estava pleno, parecia feliz.

Continuamos andando. Faltavam poucos metros para chegarmos ao altar.

- filha quando você soube que ele era o homem para a sua vida? - meu pai perguntou.

- na primeira vez que ele me chamou de sangue-ruim - eu sabia que ele não me odiava. Draco tinha dificuldade para me chamar de sangue-ruim. Sempre teve, foi um dos fatos que o denunciou. Outro era a raiva que ele sentia quando via em com Harry e Rony, mas quando eu esta a sozinha sem nenhum dos dois ele me tratava com educação. Ele mudava comigo. Eu soube que daquele ódio um dia o amor floresceria. O amor começou a brotar em meu peito depois disso. A cada dia eu me sentia mais apaixonada por ele. Cada dia era um di diferente, cada di o meu amor crescia. Sim eu amei o Rony, mas nunca amei mais que Draco, o primeiro amor a gente não supera.

Um metro.

Tão pouco para a minha felicidade.

Draco sorria. O sorriso dele sempre me encantara, mas hoje, especialmente hoje, ele mostrava o seu melhor e mais lindo sorriso.

Nós chegamos ao altar, meu pai virou-se para mim e beijou a minha testa.

- seja feliz querida - meu pai disse segurando a minha mão. - cuide bem dela - ele disse passando a minha mão para Draco.

- cuidarei. - Draco disse sorrindo

Nós subimos ao altar e o bruxo que faria o casamento começou a falar.

_**You so know me**_

_**Pinch me gently**_

_**I can hardly breathe**_

Hermione Jean Granger… eu não prometo ama-lá, eu a amo. Não farei promessas, nunca sabe-se o que pode acontecer. Mesmo promessas são vãs. Eu lhe amo Hermione, amo os nossos filhos, e passarei contigo todos os anos da minha vida ate a minha mortes. - Draco disse segurando as minhas mãos e olhando em meu olhos, eu me controlei para não chorar.

Vi minha mãe a mãe de Draco aos prantos.

Draco Black Malfoy, você aceita Hermione Jean Granger como sua legitima esposa para ama-lá e respeita-lá até que amolece os separe?

- sim - Draco disse sorrindo

- Hermione Jean Granger…

_Era o inicio do 7 ano. Minerva estava anunciando que eu e Draco seriamos os novos monitores chefes._

… aceita Draco Black Malfoy…

_Eu brigando com Harry e Draco vindo me consolar. Ele falando sobre os seus sentimentos. Falando que me amava. Nossa primeiro beijo._

_O baile de Natal._

_A primeira vez em que eu e Draco fizemos amor._

_A briga entre Ron e Draco._

_O baile de formatura. O pedido de casamento. O primeiro pelo menos._

Como seu legitimo esposo…

_O dia em que descobri que estava grávida_

_Quando Draco descobriu que eu estava grávida de gêmeos._

_O dia em que Rose e Scorpius nasceram._

Para ama-ló e respeita-ló até que…

_A morte de Astoria e Rony._

_O dia em que Draco me pedira em casamento novamente…_

A morte os separe?

**_Forever is a long long time_**

**_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_**

**_Tell me everyday I'd get to wake up to that smile_**

**_I wouldnt mind it at all_**

**_I wouldnt mind it at all_**

- sim - eu disse sorrindo.

_11 anos depois…_

- Rose, Scorpius e Nicolas, desçam de uma vez ou vocês vão se atrasar.

- calma amor, temos uma hora ainda - Draco disse vindo ate mim com uma caneca de café.

- você sabe como eles são lerdos - eu disse me virando para ele

- ate parece o primeiro ano da Rose e do Scorpius - ele disse sorrindo, eu o abracei pela cintura e Draco me puxou para um beijo.

- mãe, pai, isso é nojento - Scorpius disse

- como se você já não tivesse feito coisa pior - Draco disse

- mas vocês são os nossos pais é nojento. - Scorpius disse indo para a cozinha.

- olá família - rose disse descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

- olá filha - eu disse, vendo em minha frente uma garota de cabelos castanhos liso até as pontas, Rose perdera seus poucos cachos com o tempo, agora o cabelo dela estava liso, quase tanto quanto o de Scorpius ou o de Nicolas. Mas ele ainda tinha os olhos âmbares como os meus.

- mãe - Nicolas disse de cabeça baixa

- o que foi amor?

- eu estou com medo - ele disse manhosamente

- e deveria. Hogwarts é um lar de confusão, eu sempre enfrentei coisas assustadoras em Hogwarts, mas que me fortaleceram. É normal você ter medo - eu disse o abraçando

- e se você não for para a sonserina é melhor ter medo mesmo - Scorpius disse da cozinha.

- Scorpius não piore as coisas. - disse indo de mãos dadas com Nicolas para a cozinha.

- mas, mãe todos nos somos sonserinos

- você, Rose e seu pai são, eu sou grifinória.

- ok; mas ele tem que ir pra Sonserina - Scorpius rebateu

- Scorpius pare de atormentar o seu irmão. - Draco disse enquanto lia o profeta diário

Eles começaram a tomar café. Eu observei a cena por alguns minutos. Era quase inacreditável acreditar que aquela era a minha família. Os meus filhos. O meu marido.

Rose e Scorpius estavam com 17 anos, prestes a começarem o 7º ano em Hogwarts, Rose era monitora da sonserina, assim como eu fui, ela era a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts. Scorpius era… bom era Scorpius ele tinha o dom de arrumar encrencas e namoradas, desde que entrou em Hogwarts acho que ele já tivera umas 20 namoradas. Era incrível. Draco diz que nem ementava tantas namoradas.

Nicolas, o meu bebê. Ele estava indo para Hogwarts pela primeira vez de certo modo eu ficaria sozinha agora, Draco trabalhava o dia inteiro, até então eu ficava com Nicolas quando eu não estava trabalhando, o que eu fazia bem pouco, eu era chefe do departamento de mistério há pouco mais de sete anos, mas digamos que eu só trabalhava para ter uma ocupação mesmo porque eu não precisava, eu tinha tudo o que queria num estalar de dedos, mas para mim era muito abuso do dinheiro de Draco então eu me sentia na obrigação de ajudar em algo. Nicolas ficava comigo na maior parte do tempo. Mas agora eu ficaria sozinha.

Eu olhei para Nicolas ao lado de Rose. Os cabelos castanho claros que contrastavam com os olhos verdes, estavam desarrumados. Eu sorri e virei a cabeça.

- pelas calças rosas de Merlin, olhem a hora, todo mundo subindo pra escovar os dentes - eu disse me levantando, Scorpius e Nicolas correram escadas acima, Rose foi mais devagar atrás dos dois.

Depois de 10 minutos, nós estávamos no carro, sim um carro trouxa, Rose e Scorpius podiam aparatar, mas Nicolas não então tivemos que nos 'fingir' de trouxas, tudo bem que eu sou praticamente trouxa, mas isso esta fora de questão... Draco custará a aprender a dirigir, parecia que os carros não aceitavam ele, mas depois de muitas tentativas ele conseguiu. Na verdade ele aprendeu a fazer várias coisas trouxas, coisas que o garoto que eu conheci em Hogwarts não faria.

- Mãe - Nicolas chamou, ele estava sentado no bando de trás entre Scorpius e Rose

- Sim?

- você vai me escrever?

- Você acha que ele vai perder tempo... - Scorpius começou a falar, mas recebeu um olhar fulminante de Draco e se calou.

- Claro filho, quantas vezes forem precisas - eu disse me virando um pouco para trás, para olhar para ele.

- chegamos - Draco disse, estacionando.

Descemos do carro e logo fomos para a estação King's Cross. Tínhamos 10 minutos de sobra.

Rose e Scorpius que já sabia como chegar a estação 9¾ foram na frente. Eu, Draco e Nicolas fomos atrás deles.

Era como reviver um sonho. Lembro-me perfeitamente da primeira vez que embarquei no expresso de Hogwarts, fora mágico, na época, mal sabia eu que me apaixonaria por meu melhor amigo e depois pelo meu inimigo e posteriormente viria a me casar com ele. Mal sabia eu que eu viria a enfrentar uma guerra e por diversas vezes quase perdera a vida nela, mal sabia eu que eu teria que enterrar um amigo, mal sabia eu que a minha vida não seria mais a mesma, desde o momento em que eu atravessará a parede entre as estações 9 e 10.

Olhei para Draco ele estava conversando com Nicolas...

- Olha filho, se você gostar de uma menina nunca a chame de sangue - ruim, mesmo que ela seja uma nascida trouxa, mesmo que ela seja da Grifinória, nunca a insulte, ela pode te odiar para sempre e pode se apaixonar por um amigo e você a perder para sempre... - eu sorri

Olhei para o lado e vi Harry e a vadia da mulher dele, quer dizer Ginny. Bom, Harry nunca ficou sabendo das coisas que ela fizera para nós, eu não queria estragar a felicidade do meu amigo, mas eu nunca mais falei com Ginny, não sei se Harry percebeu isso, se ele não percebesse também, dai sim eu o chamaria de tapado. Harry me viu e acenou, eu retribui o aceno e nessa mesma hora o expresso apitou, era a hora da despedida.

Rose veio até mim e me abraçou

- Boa sorte nesse ano filha - eu disse afagando os cabelos dela

- vou ter, mãe - ela disse, beijou a minha bochecha e se foi, vi Scorpius se espreitando por entre as pessoas, mas se distanciando de mim

- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, volte aqui agora mesmo! - ele parou, me olhou, baixou os ombros e veio até mim.

- mãe - ele disse

- você vai ficar fora por mais de meio ano e não vai se despedir? - eu disse com a mão na cintura - vem aqui - eu o abracei - comporte-se filho, eu não quero ser avó antes dos 50.

- mãe você fala como se eu fosse um galinha - ele disse fingindo irritação

- eu lhe conheço muito bem pra saber que você vai arranjar umas três namoradas só esse ano - eu disse sorrindo

- ok, você venceu - ele me abraçou forte e beijou a minha testa - tchau mãe

- tchau filho - eu disse, vendo o ir para o trem

- mãe eu... tenho que ir. - Nicolas disse de cabeça baixa, eu me abaixei para ficar menos que ele

- filho, a mamãe vai sentir sua falta - eu disse o abraçando

- eu também vou, você promete que não vai esquecer de mandar nenhuma carta?

- todos os dias se for preciso mandarei querido - eu disse passando a mão nos cabelos dele

- você vai me amar se eu não for pra Sonserina?

- filho, você é meu bebê, meu filhinho, eu não vou deixar de te amar só por você não ficar me determinada casa, eu sempre vou te amar

- eu também - ele disse me abraçando novamente

- agora vá senão vai perder o trem - eu disse, ele se despediu de Draco e foi para o expresso.

- ele vai ficar bem - Draco disse passando o braço por meus ombros e beijando a minha testa

- eu sei, mas eu sou mãe, nunca me sinto segura o suficiente - o expresso começou a se movimentar. Logo estava fora do meu alcance de visão. Eu me virei para Draco e enterrei a cabeça em seu peito.

- lembra de quando embarcamos pela primeira vez? - ele perguntou

- cada detalhe

- nós dois como inimigos, e olha só aonde estamos agora - ele riu e eu olhei em seus olhos. A imensidão azul, eu poderia me perder olhando para os olhos dele, eu me aproximei de seus lábios e o beijei. Um beijo selando o passado, o presente e o futuro. Um beijo entre uma grifa e um sonso. Um beijos entre inimigos de infância. Um beijo de uma casal, de esposo e uma esposa. Um beijo de dois amantes. Um beijo que o destino permitiu. Somente o destino pode nos juntar. O destino permitiu. O 'Se' foi esquecido. Aconteceu. O destino permitiu.

Eu sorri.

* * *

_Finais são difíceis. Qualquer pé-rapado com um teclado pode inventar um começo, mas finais são impossíveis. Você tenta unir todas as pontas soltas, mas nunca consegue. Os fãs vão reclamar. Sempre haverá buracos. E já que é o final, ele deveria significar alguma coisa. Eu estou dizendo eles são uma encheção de saco. Então tudo isso foi para que? É difícil dizer. Mas eu digo que isso foi um teste... Fim... Sem duvida... finais são difíceis, mas de novo nada realmente acaba, não é?_

_- Chuck (Supernatural)_

* * *

Dizer adeus para essa fic, é como tirar um pedaço da minha felicidade, eu não vou ter mais aquela coisa de abrir um aplicativo no iPod e falar "Eu tenho que escrever na SdP" daqui a alguns minutos eu vou estar apagando as pastas que eu criei somente para essa fic, cada hora dedicada, cada dia que eu madruguei escrevendo, cada dia que gastei respondendo review, cada dia que eu pensei no que fazer na fic , cada dia que eu tive que me convencer que os capítulos estavam bons o suficiente, cada hora, dia, semana e mês, vai ser muito bem lembrado. Eu não choro pelo fim, pois eu sei que nada na verdade tem um fim. Hoje eu posso estar terminando essa fic, mas ela nunca vai sair do meu coração, da minha cabeça e do meu perfil é claro, eu jamais vou esquecer de cada leitor/leitora dessa fic, acreditem, em muitas horas você é que me ajudaram, eu muitas dificuldade que passei por esse tempo de SdP foram você e Deus que me ajudaram, eu vou ser eternamente grata a vocês, eternamente!

Com muito aperto no coração eu digo, beijos.


End file.
